Precious Learning
by Croik
Summary: After the battle with Kefka, our FF6 friends have a few more...domestic problems to worry about o .
1. Reunited

**Precious Learning**

Prologue

The sun beat down upon his already tanned and glistening shoulders. All around the air had melted into a thick vapor, and it coated him like an extra skin, sticking like honey. Summer had borne its worst upon the Maranda Plains, and the already worn traveler was trapped right in its midst. He sighed, wiping his brow on the back of his hand. When that didn't remedy his discomfort, he resorted to dumping some of his canteen water over his head. "At least it's a little cooler," he muttered, even as he'd only soaked himself even more.

Suffering just as much from the heat as he, his chocobo mount Rix twisted its head curiously and chirped. "You said it!" Sabin Rene Figaro declared, patting its feathered neck. "We've got to get out of here and find us some shade, eh? Almost there."

Up ahead, the outline of a forest could be seen, waiting at the horizon-the gates of Heaven, as far as mount and rider were concerned. They'd traveled all day in the nearly unbearable heat from Miranda. Though the weather had been less than sympathetic, Sabin had found the trip pleasant in its relative peacefulness. They hadn't come across any of the usually abundant wild beasts since that morning-he took it as a good sign. After all the drastic changes that had taken place in the world over the past two years, he was afraid that nature would be content to leave itself wild. Perhaps things were finally settling down.

"It's only been half a year since Kefka," he told his faithful friend, who merely blinked his wide black eyes. "Don't you think it's about time to settle down?"

Rix snorted, as if insulted by the idea. "Yeah, I know. We're not the type, are we?" He laughed. The best thing about traveling alone, he would often tell people, was that no one was around to catch you having a conversation with your chocobo. But then, he'd always believed that Rix was smarter than most of his peers.

Sometime later they reached the forest, and there rested at its edge. Sabin caught and cooked himself some dinner while Rix munched happily on some greens nearby. Then they were up and off again, into the woods. Only Sabin's excellent sense of direction kept them on course-even now few people were brave enough to leave the cities, and so no trails were available to follow. They didn't stop again until that night, when it became too dark to see clearly. The next morning found them again traveling, and by noon they'd exited the forest once more. Their path spread out before them, beautiful and green, marred only by a thin dirt road that led off to the west. "That leads to the Opera House," Sabin informed his partner. "And from there, we'll go to Jidor."

He paused, as his eye caught sight of some movement in the sky to the north. A thin trail of smoke rose from what appeared to be the remnants of a foundation. "C'mon, Rix." He spurred his mount on in that direction. "Looks like there was a fire. Gotta see if there are any survivors."

As they got closer, the stench of smoke grew stronger. Sabin grimaced at what he saw-nearly all of the building had been burned completely to the ground; the possibility of finding any survivors was grim. Still he urged Rix on, stroking his head-feathers in assurance. The animal grunted in complaint but continued. When they were close enough, Sabin made the rest of the trip on foot. He crouched down on the edge of the blackened ring of debris. Before him lay a stretched mound of blackened ash: it took him a moment to recognize the form as having once been human.

"Poor bastard." Sabin sighed and stood up, brushing his hands off on his trousers even though he'd touched nothing. "Didn't stand a chance, did ya?" He glanced around, wondering how many bodies lay about, and if it was worth the trouble to try burying them. When he glanced back at the corpse, however, his attention focused on a hint of reflected light. He bent down once more. With a grimace, he pulled the object out of the mess and dusted it off. It looked like a necklace of some sort, and it was in the shape of a cross.

Sabin frowned, looking over the building. It had once been a church. The thought unsettled him somewhat. He returned the cross to its owner, and there came upon yet another surprise: more metal, stuck within the remains. He managed to retrieve the item without dirtying himself too much. "What the hell…?" He turned the item over in palm. It was an arrowhead.

"Rix." He signaled for the chocobo to come forward, and he quickly tucked both objects into the saddlebags. With a wary glance at the surrounding area, he climbed into the saddle and started away from the destroyed building.

**Precious Learning**

Chapter 1: Departure

Terra was exhausted. She'd hidden the fact from her family and herself as long as she was able, but the fatigue was catching up to her. _I can't rest yet. Not while they need me_, she told herself over and over, continuing to care for the children. With a toddler resting in one arm she moved from room to room of the large house, making sure each child was in bed and comfortable. In return they gave her weary smiles and quiet goodnights. She smiled back at them, and hoped that her expression showed none of her ill ease. "Rest now," she told them. "Tomorrow will be busy again."

"Mommy Terra," little Tori asked, "is Norin gonna be okay?"

"He's going to be just fine," she replied, making sure that everyone in the room had heard. "He just needs some time to sleep, and get better. He'll be playing again in good time."

Tori lowered her eyes, and twisted the sheets around her thin fingers. "But you said Willis was going to be okay, too."

Terra's heart jumped, and she swallowed back her sorrow, so that it wouldn't show on her surface. "I know, Tori. But Norin is strong-he'll be all right. You're all going to be just fine. Now get some rest."

The girl's tiny face reflected doubt, but she only nodded and settled in for the night. Terra pressed her lips tightly. _No, stop it. You can't think about that now, or you'll upset them all. Come on, Terra. Come on now._

Terra took a deep breath and left the room. She strode down the hall, shifting the weight of the child on her hip. He murmured something and kept on sleeping, happily oblivious. "I envy you, little one," she whispered as she tucked him into bed in his room. "Sleep well."

She paused at the next room. _Now, calm down and pull yourself together. This is important._ She tapped lightly on the door before letting herself in. "Norin? Are you still awake?" The room was dark, and filled with the smell of shadows-at least, that was how Gimi had described it. Again Terra quickly leashed her emotions. Gimi had told her that the night he died.

"Terra?" Norin pushed himself into a sitting position, and leaned his back against the headboard for support. He was one of the older children in Mobliz at age fourteen, and one of her biggest helpers. Several times she'd depended on his strength and obedience in aiding the other children. Now, his body had grown weak, drained and crippled by the sickness that had been haunting their small home for the past several months. His once bright eyes were weary and dull. His skin had grown pale, and his limbs thin, as if foretelling the fate that lay in wait for him.

Every day Terra's heart was broken by the sight of his slight frame. She sat beside him, and removed a bag of fine powder from her pocket. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she emptied a portion of it into a nearby cup of water.

"A little better, I think. Just really tired."

"That's good." _Please, don't let me lose this one._ Terra mixed the medicine and waited patiently as he drank. "You're getting plenty of rest, I hope."

Norin chuckled faintly, which warmed her. "All I ever do is rest," he said with a smile.

Terra sighed thankfully; he still had his spirit, which calmed her anxieties somewhat. "Well, keep up the good work, then," she replied cheerfully. "You're my best man, Norin. You've got to stay strong."

"Always." He handed her the cup. "Is everyone asleep already?"

"Almost. So into bed with you." She helped him lay down once more, and pulled the covers up to his chin. "I'll be back in the morning to check on you."

"G'night."

"Good night, Norin." Terra gave him one last smile before turning down the lamp, and leaving the room.

_That's everyone. You can sleep, now._ Terra sighed, and started toward her bedroom near the building's front. She'd chosen the quarters herself, with windows facing east that would allow in the busy sunlight every morning. She would rise at dawn to prepare breakfast, tend to the laundry as the children ate, and cleaned as they played outside. Each day was a parade of passing games, clothing that needed mending, minor injuries that required her care. And with a smile she provided for her extended family, until her limbs hung wearily and her head spun. At night the warm bed was a welcomed relief.

But lately her routine had changed; now added to the chores of cleaning and food-making was the strain of tending to the invalid. Several months ago the first child had fallen ill: Sara, only eight years old. At first it had seemed only a minor flu, which had become a fever. Two weeks later Terra and Dwaine buried her on a hill on the outside of town.

Terra entered her room that night with the memories of that day circling her mind. With arms that were filthy and tired from digging, she'd embraced as many of her children as she could, and whispered prayers of condolence and encouragement. Even now, the thought of their tears brought her pain. She climbed into bed without bothering to change clothes. She hoped that the dark would be enough to give her slumber. But lying there alone, surrounded by the shadows whose odor only she could detect, her agonies resurfaced. And like on the night Sara died, she cried hard, her body shaking, curled tightly beneath her sheets.

* * *

Terra awoke the next morning with a bitter taste in her mouth, and weak bones held together loosely with sore muscles. Someone was shaking her, whispering, "Momma, Momma, wake up. Wake up, Momma." She groaned and then, realizing that morning streamed through her window, lurched upright.

Standing beside her bed was Tori, her eyes wide and almost fearful. "Momma, someone's here. A big boat is landing."

"A boat?" she echoed, slow to comprehend what the child was saying. She pulled herself out of bed and stretched weakly. Her feet stumbled a bit when they tried to support her. "What are you talking about, Tori? We're nowhere near the water."

"A boat is landing from the sky," Tori said anxiously, tugging at her hand. "Come on, Momma. You gotta see."

_A boat_…_from the sky? An airship?_ Terra quickly followed the child out of her room, and then outside. _There's only one airship left. But could it really be_…_?_ As she'd suspected, as soon as she exited the building she was hit by a tremendous gale. Shielding her eyes she stared up at the steadily approaching form: an airship, preparing to land on Mobliz's border. "Tori, tell everyone to go inside," she instructed the child sternly, who was only one of many which had come to see the huge vessel. "Go on, now. Don't worry-nothing's wrong."

Tori nodded, still watching the ship. At last she jarred to life and began her task. Once the airship had landed, everyone was safely inside save Terra and Dwaine. "Is it him?" Dwaine asked, made nervous by the size of their visitor.

"Don't worry." Terra's heart soared with relief when a familiar figure stepped out of the ship's belly: a tall man with pale silver hair, whose black coat dragged behind him like the cape of a monarch. Even with the distance between them she could see his mouth opened with a mighty grin in place. She ran to meet him, nearly tripping in the effort, and was greeted with a rib-snapping hug.

"Terra! You haven't changed at all," Setzer Gabbiani laughed as he spun her in a circle that made her dizzy. "How long has it been? Years, isn't it?"

Terra laughed-only five months had passed since she'd seen him last. She wanted to retort with some greeting of her own, but her brain could come up with nothing suitable. She merely leaned against him, enjoying the feel of a strong arm supporting her. His laughter reminded her of times that felt over to her-a distant way of life. Five months ago, her precious family had been complete. She remembered, because he'd given a silver dollar to each and every one of them, promising them the chance to use his new casino once it was built. Not all of them would be able to live up to that deal.

"Terra?" Setzer tried to step back and give himself a view of her face, but she would not recoil. Her hands were wound tightly around the leathery fabric of his coat, strained white. He felt a tremor ripple through her body. "Terra, are you all right? Are…are you crying, dear?"

"Setzer, I…." Terra shuddered again and pulled close to him, surrendering a sob. "I can't…since you left…with everyone…I…."

"Calm down, 'love." He messaged her shoulders gently, and hoped it was a comfort to her. "What's the matter?" His concern increased when she sagged against him heavily, as if her legs had suddenly relinquished their function. "Hey now, pull yourself together. What's happened?"

Terra tried to right herself, though she would not retreat from or release the wandering gambler. "It's the children," she choked despairingly. "They're dying, of a disease." He started in shock. "I…if only I could still use my power, to help them…." She buried her face in his shirtfront once more. "I can't take care of them all, not like this. Setzer, five dead in four months. Sara, Talin, Gimi, Breyen, Willis…all gone…." She trailed off into another sob.

For several moments Setzer was immobile. He'd never seen Terra considerably upset in the past-to see her weep was alarming. Her held her steady and stroked her hair a bit awkwardly. "There, now," he said quietly. "Calm down, Terra. It's a good thing I came, isn't it? We'll get you some help, so don't cry like that." She nodded, and he smiled grimly. _Poor girl. She's exhausted. There's no one here to take care of her._

His own thoughts made him pause; he pulled off one of his gloves and touched it to her forehead. Her skin was hot, and damp with sweat. "Good God, Terra, you're burning up. I should have known you'd work yourself raw taking care of this crew." He glanced about, unsure, and took in the sight of the village-small, well maintained, but still shabby, and inhabited only by children and three teenagers. The decision was a simple one for him. "All right, that's it. I'm taking you out of here."

Terra tried to lift her head, gingerly wiping her tears one her sleeve. "What?"

"You can't stay here anymore," Setzer declared wisely. "This town is in the middle of nowhere-no wonder you've had trouble. I'm taking you all with me to Figaro."

"Figaro?" she repeated, slow to comprehend. "But, this place-"

"Is dying, Terra." She shuddered, and he held her shoulders tightly as support. "I know this is their home, and yours too, but you have to see you're in trouble. The children need to be treated by doctors."

_Leave_…_? Leave Mobliz?_ Terra stared at him, the twisting pain in her stomach subsiding to a dull ache. _Even though we worked so hard to rebuild_…_to survive_…_can it end this way? To abandon it?_

"Terra!" A boy ran out of the largest house, half stumbling to where Dwaine was patiently waiting several meters away. "Dwaine, you're here," he huffed. "You…have to come inside. It's Marla…she's sick."

Dwaine's face reflected shock, and he looked to Terra. She herself felt as if she would sink, stunned by the news. "No, not Marla," she murmured, clinging to Setzer's coat as her tears returned. "Not Marla, please."

Setzer inhaled slowly through his teeth. _Marla is Katarin's daughter. The first child born in this village._ He shook himself. "Terra, you know I'm right," he nearly pleaded, for her sake. "You all have to leave here. We can save the child-trust me."

Terra closed her eyes, as her head had begun to spin and throb. When she opened them again, the first thing she saw was Dwaine's expression; in that instant, her decision was made. The horror in his face was enough to show her the truth. They had to leave, if the possibility existed of saving Norin and Marla, and the others.

"You're right, Setzer," Terra whispered, drying her eyes. She pushed away from him, though her stance was uncertain. "We have to leave. Can you take all of us?"

"Of course." He signaled for Dwaine to come forward, who looked about ready to pass out from stark fear. "Don't worry about a thing, Terra-I'll get you aboard and then help with the children."

"But I need to-"

"Enough. You can barely stand." Just to prove his point he nudged her gently, and nearly succeeded in toppling her. He quickly lent her his arm to lean on. "See? We'll take care of everything."

Dwaine approached slowly, and was about to speak when Setzer swiftly cut him off. "Go inside and tell all the children they're leaving," he instructed. "Pack up all your things-help the sick aboard first, to the lowest quarters. I'll be back shortly to help you. Do you understand?"

The youth stuttered helplessly for a moment before turning to Terra. "Is he serious? We're…leaving? All of us?"

"Yes, Dwaine," she replied quietly. "All of us. Now go quickly."

Dwaine nodded, and returned to the house with long strides. The boy that had appeared earlier followed close at his heels. Terra sighed deeply as they disappeared into the doorway. "Is this the right thing?" she murmured. "Taking them away from the home they've defended so long…."

"I don't see that you all have a choice," Setzer replied gravely. "If it's as bad as you say, we'll have to be careful when we get to Figaro, as well. We don't want to start an epidemic."

"You don't think…Edgar will be upset, do you?"

To this, he laughed. "Edgar, reject a woman in need? You know him better than that, Terra." He wrapped his arm around her waist and began to lead her toward the waiting _Falcon_. "I'll even send word ahead of us to warn him. Everything will be just fine."

"I hope so." Terra turned over her shoulder. Through the house's windows she could see the children scurrying about, hurrying to collect their belongings. _This is the right choice,_ she told herself, drawing closer to the man at her side as a chill ran through her. _For them. I have to think of them, even if it means giving up this place. They are my home._

* * *

When Terra awoke next, she regretted it. Her limbs were still sore, but more than that, they burned. She trembled from a scorching chill and drew the sheets closer to her in hopes of comfort. They stuck to her moistened skin. _Just let me go back to sleep,_ she prayed, grimacing at the throbbing pain in her skull. To even think was an effort against that agony. _Why am I so hot? I'm_…_sick. Where is Norin? And Katarin?_ Despite her body's protest she opened her eyes, and blinked as they adjusted to the dim lighting. She licked her bitter-tasting lips. "Setzer…?"

* * *

There was a swirl of darkness around her bed, and as she spoke, the darkness moved and separated into shapes. One of these bent over her, entering the light of a small candle. She could not see a face among the shadows-she was frightened, remembering Gimi's words as her nostrils were filled with a thick smell. But then she realized that the fragrance was not unpleasant. It was almost familiar, and in soothed her.

"Terra?"

She blinked several times, and reached out, to dispel the darkness by touch. "Who's there?" she whispered.

A hand closed over hers-a delicate, slender hand. It felt oddly clean against her own sweat-dampened flesh. "It's me, Terra. You're in Figaro."

"Edgar…?" Terra squinted, trying to make his face out. "Edgar, I missed you."

Faintly, the shadows curled, revealing a smile. "And I you. Rest now, Terra. You're sick, but you're going to be all right."

"And-"

"And the children are fine. Norin wanted to tell you that he's feeling better."

Terra sighed, allowing herself to sink back into the soft pillows about her. Hearing his news was enough comfort her. "Thank you. Thank you."

"Get some rest." He placed her hand on her stomach, and gently cleared thin strands of hair from her face. "You can see them all when you've recovered."

"Thank you." Terra let her eyelids drift shut; the shadows, the smell, the feel of the hand all drifted away. Slowly she was falling back into slumber. "Thank you, Edgar."

His soft chuckle echoed with her into her dreams.

**Precious Learning**

Chapter 2: Reconnection

"It's a good thing I found them when I did," Setzer was saying, leaning comfortably against the arm of his chair. He was seated in one of Figaro Castle's inner drawing rooms, joined by King Edgar, who stood at the window, and another of their comrades relaxing nearby. "You should have seen the place, Edgar. I'm amazed they lasted as long as they did."

Edgar nodded, turning away from his window view. He hadn't changed considerably in the months since Kefka's defeat-though his maids and servants had once spread rumors that his experiences as a global hero would return to them a wild king, as soon as Edgar resumed his duties he behaved as if the adventure had never occurred at all. Though the Chancellor was very much relieved by this fact, several of the court ladies had expressed a great interest in seeing the always trim and proper monarch act out of character. Some were even so bold to tell him so. To them he only laughed, and promised to show them his untamed nature should they agree to join him at a later hour.

Seated with his arms folded over the back of his chair, Locke Cole raised a question. "What I don't understand is why they never had help earlier. Didn't anyone return to the village after Kefka was killed? There aren't that many monsters around now."

"All the inhabitants of Mobliz were killed by the Light of Judgement," Edgar replied grimly. "And though I assigned some of our workers to help rebuild the town afterwards, none of them were willing to stay. Mobliz is, after all, over a week's journey away from any other city. And of course, you'd have to pass by the Fanatic's Tower."

"That reminds me," Setzer spoke up, straightening his posture. "I meant to tell you earlier, but with everything going on, it escaped my mind." His tone lowered a pitch. "The Fanatic's Tower is gone."

Both men stared at him in disbelief. "Gone?" Locke repeated incredulously. "You mean, the tower used by those corrupted Kefka worshipers? It's gone?"

He nodded certainly. "Yes. I was passing by that way to check on our old friends, but it had been completely burned to the ground. There's nothing left. That's why I decided to check on Terra and the children in the first place."

Edgar rubbed his chin thoughtfully, recalling everything he knew about the tower. "Well, it was abandoned. I can understand why people would want it destroyed. But…who would be so bold as to attack it that way?"

"Maybe the same people who attacked the church outside Tzen." Locke dug into his pocket and removed a cross-shaped medallion, which he handed to Edgar. The king turned it over in his hand while he explained. "Celes and I were traveling in that area when we came across a burnt structure. The people in town said it must have been an accidental fire, but then I spotted that, tacked to a tree."

The center of the cross had been impaled by a rusty nail. "It must have been attacked, then," Edgar surmised. "Do you mind if I keep this to show the Chancellor?"

"Go ahead. That's why I brought it."

"But why would anyone attack a church?" Setzer asked, absentmindedly tracing one of the scars on his right cheek. "And the Fanatic's Tower?"

Edgar frowned. "We've always been aware of several cultist groups that speak out open against our religion, but I never heard of any violence caused by them. As for the tower, it may be too early to assume they're connected." He traced the symbol of the cross with his index finger, and murmured a short prayer. "In any case, it's possible that one of those cults is taking advantage of the world's state of disarray. I'll send out a warning to the other cities. Until we hear something more, my concern is still on Terra and her children."

"Celes is with her now," Locke rejoined. "And last I heard, the two children that were sick are recovering. It's only a matter of time before they're well again."

"Thank goodness. This must have been so painful for her." The king raised his head slightly. "Well, I'm going to speak with the Chancellor. Thank you, both of you, for being here. I appreciate it."

Setzer laughed heartily. "Hell, I'm just glad to see everyone again! I know you won't mind if I stay on a while and get to know some of your court ladies, as well."

"You're welcomed to try," Edgar said with a laugh of his own. "You're bound to have better luck than I."

"I hope so." He stood from his chair, still chuckling to himself. "I'm still looking for my bride, after you people stole Maria from me. Speaking of which, give my regards to the lovely general," he added, winking at Locke, who bristled a bit. "Farewell, all." With a careless wave he exited the room.

"Damn peacock," Locke snorted, though he was smiling. "Hasn't changed at all, has he? It doesn't seem like any of us have."

Edgar chuckled, retrieving and donning his cape. "I suppose we haven't. We all have a destiny to fulfill, after all."

The treasure hunter glanced at his long time friend questioningly. "You don't miss it, do you? Running around the world, being a hero?"

"I think that inquiry is better left unanswered," he replied lightly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be going."

"Of course. I'll pay a visit to Celes." Locke stood as well, replacing the coat and cap he'd shed earlier. "Don't work yourself too hard, _your highness_."

Edgar shot him a mocking glare. "As long as you stay away from my treasury, scoundrel." They left the room together, laughing cheerfully.

The dark was thick around her. Even with her eyes wide, licking the walls for any source of light or movement, her sight met only black. It was as if the air itself had lost its transparency. She could taste its bitterness on her lips when she licked the salt from them; the atmosphere had solidified into a kind of oil that ran over her, sticking and putrid, and no matter how often she wiped her face it would not go away. The stench made her cough. She fumbled about, her fingers tracing warm tubes of slick metal that lay sunken in the wall. And when she found the room's only door she pounded on it, praying that it would yield.

Terra awoke with a start from the strange nightmare. Her eyes flew open immediately, and she was somewhat relieved to find dull candlelight illuminating the small, cozy bedroom. She was lying among clean sheets and soft pillows, dressed in a simple nightgown that she didn't remember owning. Slowly she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Oh, you're awake."

Terra glanced about the room, at last noticing the familiar figure seated at the other end of the room. The woman smiled, placing the book she'd been reading from on round table beside her. "How do you feel?" Celes asked, moving to sit on the bed's edge.

"Celes, what are you doing here?" Terra asked, wondering if she was still confused from her dream. She looked the former general over, and was a bit surprised by what she found. Celes was wearing a long, simple dress of faded blue, and her corn silk-blond hair had been cut to her shoulders. She looked much older than what Terra remembered half a year previous. "What happened to you?" she asked bluntly. "You look different."

Celes laughed, and hugged the girl warmly. "Oh Terra, you haven't changed at all. It's so good to see you. Are you feeling better?"

"I suppose." Terra admonished herself for speaking so directly to her old friend. "I'm sorry if that was rude. It's good to see you again, Celes."

"And you, too." She sat back, still smiling. "Now seriously, how do you feel? You've been ill for three days."

Terra frowned, trying to think back over that time. "I don't remember," she admitted. The thought of that made her shudder for some reason-her memory had become a precious item to her in the past months, and she hated not being able to recall even the smallest event. "Three days?"

"Yes, three days."

"And…you've been taking care of me?"

"Yes, when the nurses weren't here." Celes tilted her head to the side inquisitively. "Is something wrong? Do you still feel tired?"

"Yes, a bit." _She's been taking care of me all this time_. _I_…_I'd forgotten how much I missed all these friends_. Terra smiled, allowing a feeling of warmth to seep into her. _I'd been so worried about the children that I hardly thought of them much_. _But it's good to see her again_._ I wonder if Locke's here, too?_ The thought of the treasure hunter's wide, childish grin almost made her laugh out loud.

"Well, I should probably give you some more medicine, just to be sure," Celes was saying as she retrieved a glass of water. She poured in the liquid contents of a blue vile, and offered the mixture to her patient. "Drink up. The children have been asking about you, so you'd better get your strength back soon."

"And are they-"

"They'll all fine. Even Marla."

As she drank, Terra thought idly that she didn't remember Celes being so tender. _She looks like a different person, with the dress and her hair cut_. During their travels a year earlier the two had shared a special kind of bond, being the only two women members of the group until Relm. But it had been a silent bond-they hadn't spoken much, or shared secrets the way she thought intimate girl friends did. Not only had their personalities been so introverted, but Terra had to admit that she'd at times been almost intimidated by her comrade. Celes had been beautiful, intelligent, strong-a natural leader, where she had always felt awkward and oftentimes out of place.

_She's changed somehow_. _I wonder_….

Terra finished the medicine and let Celes take the glass away. "I'd like to see them all now, if that's all right," she said. The thought of seeing her family again gave strength to her neglected limbs. "And Edgar, and Setzer, to thank them."

"If you think you're strong enough, I'll take you," Celes replied lightly. "They'll be glad to see you. Locke, too."

_Thought so_. "So…." She quickly contemplated the best way to ask without being too presumptuous. "Did you and Locke come together?"

The blonde smiled, catching on quickly to her meaning. "Yes, Locke and I are still together," she said. She held up her left hand, which was bare. "And no, not yet, either."

"Well, I'm glad you're still with him. You two looked so happy when we were all together last." Terra pushed herself out of bed, tottered for a moment, then found her balance once more. "Do you think I should…?"

"I'll bring you some clothes to wear," Celes offered with a laugh. "It'll just be a minute."

Celes returned with a long sundress, of a light green that matched her hair and eye color well. Terra changed quickly. As soon as she was done the pair left at a swift pace, motivated by Terra's enthusiasm in seeing everyone. They made their way through the palace, Terra receiving an arm to lean on when she needed it. All the children had been taken to several guest quarters near the palace's rear, and were scampering about the halls when they approached. Terra received several hugs that nearly floored her; she accepted each with cheerful greetings. After being sure to check on the well-being of each and every one of her charges, she visited Katarin and Marla. Katarin cried in relief at seeing her.

"Stop that, Katarin," Terra mocked, deeply moved by the emotion everyone was showing her. "I'm all right, see?" She gave the young woman a warm hug. "There's nothing to worry about now. Everyone's going to be fine."

"I'm so glad." Katarin dried her tears, and looked to the cradle that held her child. "Thank God Mr. Gabbiani arrived when he did. I don't know what we would have done if you, or Marla…." She trailed off, unable to finish. With some forced effort she went on cheerfully. "But everyone's all right, aren't they? I saw Norin running about this morning. Did you see him?"

"Yes, just now. Everyone seems to be fine."

Terra spent all that morning with her family, checking on their health and arranging their rooms how they liked. They insisted that she make up for the time she'd spent ill with extra stories. Happily, she complied, gathering them in the largest room so that she could see them all. _I might have lost them_, her mind would whisper when she looked at their gleaming faces. _But they're all right now. They're still here with me._

At some point Celes excused herself, explaining that she wanted to tell their friends of Terra's recovery. _I have to go see them all soon_, Terra reminded herself, even as the children tugged her away. _I have to thank them_._ It must have been a problem for Edgar to let us all in, considering our illness. I hope he didn't get into any trouble on our account_.

It wasn't until late that afternoon that Terra found the time to slip away, when the younger children were napping. Dwaine promised to watch over them in her absence._ It's been a while since I was in Figaro_, Terra thought as she traversed the long stone hallways. She brushed the wall with her fingertips as she went, as if that would help guide her. _Where would Edgar be at this time? In court? I hope not_. She frowned, realizing that she really had no idea what a king's duties would be. It was the monarch's job to rule the country, but what did that mean? Would he be passing laws, or talking to advisors? She had no experience with such things, being accustomed only to fighting wars or raising children. The diversity of her talents seemed great when she considered them, but royalty she knew nothing about. Edgar certainly hadn't acted very different then the rest of them during their journeys.

_I wonder if he's back to flirting and charm_, Terra wondered, the thought of which made her smile. _It didn't work on me last time_. _It might be interesting if he tried again_.

At last she stumbled upon the throne room, as she recognized the heavy iron doors and the symbols engraved upon them: pictures of lions and dragons, and mythical heroes from the past. She stopped at the guards. "My name's Terra Branford," she introduced-she had enough sense to know that not everyone was privileged to see the king. "It's important that I speak to King Edgar."

The guards glanced at each other, and then suddenly the man on her right nodded in recognition. "That's right, he's been expecting you." He stepped forward and took hold of the door's thick metal handle. "His Majesty said to admit you as soon as you arrived. Go on ahead, Miss."

Terra nodded her thanks, and waited patiently as the huge doors were opened. They swung open easily despite the enormity of their appearance; she wasn't sure if she should be impressed by their construction, or the man's strength. She stepped through onto thick, scarlet carpet, and the door closed with a sharp clang behind her. The volume made her wince, and then again when several heads turned her way, none of which she remembered. She couldn't find Edgar among them. All around his throne they gathered, dressed in brilliant fabrics of violet, red, gold, and indigo, with robes that nearly covered the existence of their feet with their length. Each carried himself with a stiff spine and shrewd expression. To Terra, they looked like gathering of storks with their dark eyes and narrow features.

_They're staring at me_. Terra felt a flash of indignation at their expressions. They viewed her as if she were a child in a war room, incapable of comprehending their concerns. Usually she didn't let such things effect her-they were only men, of course, and couldn't know her identity-but this time it caused her to pause. For she was wearing a simple commoner's dress in a hall meant for kings, and her appearance must have been haggard after what she'd been through. She hadn't even the time to bathe.

Terra curtsied deeply, feeling suddenly unsure and even childish beneath their questioning stares. And no matter how many times she reminded herself of the demons she'd conquered, she couldn't bring herself to meet these men in the eye. "Pardon me for the interruption, gentlemen. I was unaware of your presence."

The men shifted and mumbled to themselves. She risked a glance upward, and was thankful to see them parting to make way for a tall, handsomely dressed figure. She'd never been more appreciative of his charm and tact than at that moment. Edgar swept past the row of suited men and descended the few steps from his throne, holding out his arms in a gesture of welcome. "Terra, I'm so glad to see you're well."

Terra hid a sigh of relief and quickly straightened to meet him. He clasped both her arms; he would never know how badly she'd needed that support. "Edgar, I'm sorry to intrude," she began, doing her best not to smile at the bewildered looks on the faces of the suited men.

"Not at all, Terra." Edgar smiled down at her affectionately, and she couldn't help but return his mirth. "You're always welcome in my home. Come, I'll introduce you."

_Edgar, please don't_. But already he'd folded her arm under his and was leading her toward them. She winced, then desperately tried to hide the sour expression. She felt almost weak beneath their piercing, cold stares. But then she realized with a start that not all of those glares were directed at her. _Why do they look so cross? It's not Edgar's fault that I barged in_. She frowned, upset that they would treat their ruler with such blatant displeasure. But before they reached the flock, Edgar leaned towards her and whispered in her ear: "Just keep your head up and don't smile if you want to see the best reaction."

Terra blinked in confusion, but it was too late to question him. _I don't want to make them angry_… she thought gloomily. Nevertheless she lifted her chin and tried to look confident. _But I can't let them get to me_. _I helped save this world for them, too_.

"My Lady, these are the advisors under the Master of Ceremonies," Edgar introduced grandly, as only he could. He took a step to the side, and squeezed her hand just barely. Somehow, she interpreted the signal and curtseyed politely. "Gentlemen, allow me to introduce the Lady Terra Branford, the earliest of our esteemed guests to arrive."

The suited men exchanged baffled glances and, to Terra's surprise, quickly bowed in respect. She snuck a peek at the King's expression; though his face appeared serious, there was a twinkle of humor in his bright sapphire eyes. "Forgive us for our rudeness," said a man on her right. Terra offered him her hand just before receiving another signal from Edgar. The advisor kissed the back of her palm delicately, and she tried not to flinch in disgust. "On behalf of our assembly, we welcome you to Castle Figaro."

Terra could have laughed out loud at their sudden change in demeanor. The men that had only a moment earlier been glaring at her in disdain now lowered their heads reverently. She felt her own chin lifting with pride, even knowing that she and Edgar were performing a childish prank. "Thank you, kind Sir. It is my honor and privilege to be here."

"Madam, the honor is ours in receiving you." He straightened, but only enough so as to not be double over. He glanced at Edgar. "Your Majesty, shall we postpone these issues until a later time?"

This time, Terra squeezed Edgar's hand. He caught her eye momentarily. "If you'll give me but a moment, Mr. Rizzlin." He turned to his companion. "Forgive me, My Lady," he said with a wink only she could see, "but we are in the midst of important preparations. Would you be so kind as to wait for me in my drawing room? The guards will direct you, and I won't be long."

"Of course, Your Highness." She nearly broke into a grin, but quickly sobered. She met his gaze sincerely. _Thank you, Edgar_.

The King smiled, and nodded just faintly. "Once again, it's good to see you in good health." He lifted her hand and kissed it softly. Terra chuckled internally at how different the action was when received from his Mr. Rizzlin. After one last curtsey she turned and strode out of the throne room once more, trying to appear dignified, for his sake. _Thank you, Edgar_. _I think I'll always owe you for the favors you do me_.

She entered the hall once more, and questioned the guard who'd helped her earlier as to where Edgar's drawing room might be found. He glanced at her and smiled wisely, which annoyed her. "This way, Miss." He led her to a small door to the right of the main down, hidden beneath a curtain. Once inside he also had to clear her permission with the guard on duty inside.

"Thank you," Terra said, her confidence making her speech bold.

"No trouble at all, Miss." The guard smirked. "If you don't mind my saying so, Miss, your face is a bit colored."

Terra started, and soon her cheeks flared an even deeper shade. Despite her embarrassment she managed to say, "I don't mind your saying so, Sir." She retreated further into the room as he left, laughing softy to himself.


	2. Misguided

**Precious Learning**

Chapter 3: Into Motion

Terra waited patiently--alone--in the drawing room, seated upon a velvet-cushioned sofa. She pressed her hand into the soft, pillow-like upholstery. _It's so beautiful, even for a simple drawing room_. She surveyed the room, taking in the vibrant scarlet curtains, plush carpet, and delicately-woven tapestries--all sewn by hand, she presumed. The pale blue sundress, which upon her receiving had felt like a gown, must have looked like a dish rag by comparison. _I'm not used to being in places this fancy_. _I wonder if it's appropriate to even sit here?_ She frowned, wondering if Edgar would say anything even if she did break some kind of protocol. 

_He'd better not_, she thought deftly. _I've seen him with his muddy boots on tables, unshaven, stone drunk and flirting obnoxiously_. _Besides, he knows I don't know--or care--about that sort of thing_. _Etiquette and all_. 

Terra went back to looking about the room, now that she felt better about the situation. Edgar would never judge her. He probably even enjoyed breaking the rules himself. _I know _I _wouldn't last long in a place like this, always standing like a stork and talking in twisting nonsense_. Her eye caught momentarily on one of the tapestries to her right, and she stood, moving for a closer look. The designs were amazing intricate. She brushed over them with her fingertips in wonder. The entire tapestry appeared to a be a scene, of a battle between two fierce armies. Both sides were lead by an armored man atop a stallion, one in white and the other in black. The man in white was accompanied by a woman clad in the flowing ivory robes of the priesthood. "She's beautiful," she murmured without realizing.

"That she was."

Terra spun around, startled by the sudden voice. Edgar was standing in the doorway with a pleased smile. "Edgar, you startled me," she accused in a laugh.

"I didn't mean to. You must have been studying it closely." He stepped inside and moved to join her. "What do you think? It was handmade, of course."

"It's lovely. I can't believe I hadn't noticed it up until now." Terra returned her attention to the tapestry. "Is it a fairy tale?"

The king hummed thoughtfully. "Not quite. It's real history, actually." He glanced down at her with sudden seriousness. "Perhaps I should explain it to you. I wish we had time for reminiscing, but it may be important."

She frowned, as it wasn't often that she heard Edgar so grim. His focus was on the pictures before them, and she followed his gaze to the dark-clad man. The expression sewn into the thread-man's face was severe, and it made something inside her curl. He looked like a shadow.

Terra shook herself and looked to Edgar. "Is something wrong?"

"Could be. Come sit down." He motioned for the sofa, and took a seat there himself. Terra joined him. He seemed far more comfortable there than she felt. "The truth is, Locke brought something to my attention while you were ill. I'd like your opinion."

_Mine?_ She let her puzzlement show in her face. "Of course I'd be glad to help, if you think I can."

Edgar smiled grimly. "Right now, all I need is another person's view. Take a look at this." He reached into a pocket within his robes, and removed a small medallion for her to inspect. It had been stabbed through with a nail. "Locke and Celes found this near Tzen. They suspect a church there was attacked and burned to the ground, along with whoever had been there at the time. And there's more. The Fanatic's Tower is gone."

Terra lifted her head curiously. "Gone? It was burned down, too?"

He nodded. "There really is no way to know whether or not the incidents are connected, but I have a feeling that they are. Whoever is responsible must have been well organized. People are more careful now than they used to be when it comes to defending from invaders, nowadays."

"But a church…." Terra pursed her lips, imaging with a dullness in her heart the many people that must have died during the blaze. The innocents that had been killed. "That's awful." She saw in his eyes a mirror of her own feelings, and noticed that he was looking pointedly at the medallion she held. She turned it over in her hand, wondering at what was bothering him so much. _I don't know much about his religion, but this must be blasphemy_. She handed it back to him, and he quickly confined it to its pocket once more. _If it bothers him that much, why hasn't he gotten rid of it?_ she wondered.

"What concerns me is their motive," Edgar was saying, drawing her ears back to him. "Whoever these people are may move again. Before that happens, I have to find out why they're doing this."

"You might be able to anticipate them," she filled in with a nod. _This kind of feels like old times_. "I remember the Fanatic's Tower, but I don't know anything about your religion. Why don't you explain a bit to me, and maybe we'll find a connection."

Edgar nodded, as that had been his original intention. "The scene on that tapestry took place 1500 years ago," he began. The tone of reverence was clear in his voice. "Long before the War of the Magi. Our church worshiped the ten gods and goddesses, as most people did at the time. But one day a woman appeared in the Holy Capitol of Narliss. Her name was Aklee."

"Narliss?" Terra repeated curiously. "I haven't heard of that city before."

"I'll explain." He smiled at her a bit. "Have patience, Terra."

"Oh. Sorry. Go on."

"Well, as our scholars tell us, Aklee was a virgin, and yet gave birth to twins," Edgar continued. "One boy and one girl. It was called a miracle--she claimed to have borne children of the gods."

_Half god and half human_, Terra thought grimly._ Or rather, neither god nor human_._ Like me_.

"A year later Aklee wed the former High Priest of Narliss, Beldian. Together they had a son, but he was completely human. They grew up together in Narliss, until it was decided that the twins would create a new nation--a kingdom devoted to their parents, the gods."

"Figaro?" Terra suggested.

Edgar nodded confirmation. "Yes, that's right. The boy, Roni Figaro, created the kingdom and gave it his name. His sister Rene traveled south to create a new Holy Land, and gave it the same name."

"South Figaro." She grinned, fascinated by the tale. She glanced at the tapestry, placing the images of the white-clad man and woman into her mind's imagery. "But Roni and Rene…haven't I heard those names before?"

To this the king laughed heartily. "That's right. Sabin and I take our middle names from them. Our mother decided this as soon as she heard she had twins. It's a good thing I was born first, or _I_ would have been given the woman's name."

Terra giggled, wondering what Sabin would say if he were there. "I had no idea you were the descendant of a god, Edgar," she mocked. "Maybe I should be treating you more nicely."

"Not necessary," he chuckled. "Anyway, eventually Roni's step-brother, Roan, became jealous of his siblings' position," he continued the story. "He managed to convince many people in Narliss that the creation of Figaro was a threat, demeaning the purity of the old capitol. He began to gather forces, and raised an army against them. Soon, a war had begun. It lasted for two years." Edgar's voice lowered in respect for the events that had taken place so long ago in his history. "A relatively short time for a war, but the losses were enormous. In the end, Roan betrayed his own brother during a peace talk. He promised to release him if Rene surrendered, which she did willingly.

"Of course, Roan did not keep his word. He captured Rene, and crucified brother and sister on two sides of the same cross. Roan then returned to Narliss and claimed himself to be the new ruler, the true Godchild. But the city was destroyed shortly afterwards. The legends say that the earth itself opened and swallowed Narliss, pulling it beneath the desert. And that's all anyone knows of it."

Terra turned the information over in her head, using the tapestry renditions to aid her imagination. "So if any one of Roan's followers survived, they would have a reason to hate Figaro, and its religion."

"That's right." Edgar watched her intently, as if waiting for her to come up with something. "We've had minor problems in the past with cultists that preach against us, but they've never been violent. And I can't imagine why Kefka's followers would get involved."

She hummed thoughtfully, and closed her eyes. _Kefka_…_why would he have anything to do with a religion that's hundreds of years old? He didn't believe in anything except power_. His face appeared in her thoughts, and she cringed with the memories. Though she still had only a few fleeting visions from her past as a slave, those things she could recall terrified her. Like in her dream she had often found herself locked in a small, dark room with no windows and only one door. The shadows were her clothing, her skin, and they stuck to her like cobwebs. And from within their stench came the laugh she knew so well--that cackling, maniacal laugh--

"Terra." Edgar took her arm firmly, returning her from her short mind lapse. She started, and turned to him with wide eyes. He loosened his hold and gently rubbed his thumb against her skin, attuning her senses to reality once more. "Are you all right?" he asked with concern. "You looked like you were about to black out."

"I…I'm fine," Terra stuttered, blinking the remnants of her brain's concoctions away. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about Kefka, and Vector." She licked her lips. Though her focus had righted itself, she still had a dull, sick feeling in her stomach. "I was remembering a nightmare I had."

"I'm sorry," Edgar said quietly. "You've only just now recovered, and I'm pushing all my problems onto you."

She shook her head--slowly, so not to aggravate it. She felt as if her body had become very delicate, and to move too much might send cracks through it. "I don't mind. After all, I'm all right now, and my health is hardly more important than an entire kingdom. I'm sorry I'm not much help."

"Don't be." He sat back to allow her some room. "But perhaps we should change the subject. I think we're gloomy enough by now."

Terra smiled, gracious for his consideration. "All right. How about you explain why those men were being so nice to me."

Edgar's blue eyes glinted with a hint of mischief, and his lip curled--she found it was a rather handsome expression on his face. "Oh, them? To tell the truth, I'm about to welcome some very prominent people within the next few days. We're gathering delegates from around the world, one from each of the surviving cities. It'll be quite an event."

"Then Setzer's timing was even better than we thought," she replied lightly. "I'm sure the children would love to see a royal celebration."

"You're all invited, of course."

"Thank you."

Edgar went on to describe the plans for the week that the delegates would be present--meetings and discussions during the day, feasts and parties at night. Terra listened with delight. It had been a long time since she'd participated in any kind of celebration, let alone a royal one. And knowing that Edgar would be in charge promised a spectacular event. She forgot her earlier concerns of not fitting in with the sophisticated crowd, and her vow to ignore etiquette. 

_Everyone still talks about how beautiful Celes looked when she was in the opera_, she thought excitedly. _I know I'll never be that elegant, but_…_but maybe with a nice dress, I_…. She found it very easy to talk to Edgar, and listening to him filled her mind with wondrous possibilities. They chatted on, discussing anything that came to mind. In retrospect, they shouldn't have had much to talk about: Terra had spent her time since Kefka caring for invalid children, and Edgar's endless meetings and court sessions were hardly interesting enough to fulfill a conversation. Somehow, they were able to spend nearly two hours with their bantering. 

_I wish I'd known back then_, Terra thought remorsefully, laughing at one of Edgar's witty remarks. _I never knew he was this easy to talk to_. _He took everything seriously, or else was exactly the opposite_. _I was always too concerned with myself, and our mission, to get to know him_. _But he's sincere, and kind, and smart_. _He really is a good friend to me_.

Eventually they were interrupted by a guard, who insisted that Edgar return to the throne room--the Chancellor was looking for him. Edgar chuckled at the man's concerned face. "Of course, of course. I'll be with him shortly. What will you do, Terra?"

"I should probably get back to the children." _I know they're being well taken care of, living in a palace, but it's still my responsibility_. She smiled as she stood, but then another thought came to her. "Edgar, thank you for accepting us. I know it probably wasn't easy, allowing an illness into Figaro."

Edgar stood from the sofa and met her gaze directly. "It wasn't, but I'd do it again without thought. My friends are always welcomed in my home."

"Thank you. But…." She hesitated. _I can't even consider going back to Mobliz until I'm sure everyone is all right. But even then, what will be there for us? Setzer was right--it may have been our home, but can we survive much longer, living as we were? I don't have my powers anymore_. _I can't protect them how I used to_. "Edgar--"

"You're all welcomed to stay as long as you like," Edgar rejoined. Somehow he'd anticipated her concerns. "You're all welcomed to make Figaro your home, if you want. But I'm sure you'll need time to think about that." He smiled, and touched the top of her head affectionately. "In the meantime, we both have things to do."

Terra nodded. "Thank you, and take care." The pair then separated, Edgar returning to his duties, Terra to her family.

* * *

That evening Terra joined Edgar, Setzer, Locke, and Celes for a private dinner to celebrate their reunion. They lifted their glasses in a toast for their absent friends. Setzer was happy to tell them all where he'd seen the rest of their companions last: Cyan and Gau were working on the revival of Doma Castle, Mog and Umaro were back in the mountains of Narshe, Strago and Relm were living happily in Thamasa. "And I haven't seen Sabin lately," he concluded.

"He was headed southwest last I heard from him," Edgar said. "Towards Miranda. He should be on his way back here by now." He winked at Terra, who giggled, remembering their conversation from earlier in the day. "I just hope he makes it in time for my celebration. It will be one for Figaro to remember."

* * *

Sabin pressed his back firmly into the tender hillside. He was couched in a small ditch, up to his ankles in mud and sweating profusely from the strain of remaining still and silent. Above, no more than three meters away, an armed man had set his stone-gaze into the moonless night. So far, the stranger had yet to know of his visitor's position. But as an earlier mistake of the King's brother had proved, the sentry's senses were keen, and any movement would alert him to his quarry.

_This is a fine mess_, Sabin thought bitterly, breathing slowly through his mouth to lessen whatever sound he might have made. _Stuck with this owl-eyed bastard_. He'd crept up on the camp in hopes of overhearing some information about the church he'd discovered several days previous, only to be spotted by a watchman. It had taken several of his best maneuvering tricks to get him into this position of relative safety, hidden behind a wall of earth. Several dozen meters away Rix also sat in hiding, oblivious to his master's plight. 

_I can't make it that far in time_._ His aim with a bow is nearly perfect_._ Killing him wouldn't be hard, but if his friends are half as skilled as he is--and there's a damn lot of them--I'll be in trouble_. _Why did I have to be so curious?_ He sighed dejectedly at his own misfortune, then stiffened, hoping his error wouldn't prove fatal. Thankfully, nothing stirred overhead. _All right then, I'll just have to wait until morning_. _He'll have to leave eventually_.

"Yulis. Anything?"

Sabin tensed, as he did any sound came from above. He listened to the footsteps of a man approaching. _Maybe this trip will be worth it after all, if I can get some names_, he thought with a bit of a grin. _Come on, Owl-eye_.

"Not yet. Either he's escaped, or he's very good at hiding."

_Damn right_.

"Don't leave your post until you know which it is," the newcomer said strictly. "We can't have anyone following us."

"Yes, sir."

Sabin scowled. _Couldn't he be polite enough to tell me where they're going? It's not every day you find this many soldiers gathered_. _I can't leave them alone until I know what's going on, and if they're responsible for that church_.

The second man began to move away, and Sabin's hopes sunk. _Damn, not tonight_. He shifted a bit, as his feet were beginning to go numb. As he settled, though, he was able to catch one last bit of conversation.

"We'll have to hurry. The master's plot has already begun."

**Precious Learning**

Chapter 4: A Place To Run To

Terra splashed a handful of clean water over her face. _I should have realized that living in the desert would be this hot_, she thought as she toweled herself off. _At least it's not very humid_. She sighed, and after dabbing some more water on her wrists and the back of her neck, left the small washroom. As soon as she was outside, several children ran up and grabbed at her legs. "Mommy Mommy, come play with us."

She smiled with a bit of exasperation. "The heat doesn't bother you at all, does it?" she said. "Well, all right. Come along, then." She herded them back towards the small conference room that had been converted into a play area for the children. Though Terra didn't like the idea of playing off of Edgar's hospitality so much, she was grateful to have a place in which to keep all of the young ones together. The children were running all about the room, laughing and chasing, more lively than they'd been in months. _It's so good to see them happy again_.

Terra paused when she saw a man seated in the corner of the room, surrounded by several of the older boys. He was laughing mightily—the voice gave his identity away immediately. _That Setzer_. She smiled and approached to see what he was up to.

"See? You shouldn't have taken a hit with cards like that. Never expect to get the card you want the most—unless you're cheating." Setzer collected the playing cards from his three "students" and began to shuffle again. "Ah, Terra. Come to play a round with us?"

"I hope you're not teaching them something scandalous," she laughed, patting Norin on the head. He smirked.

"Scandalous? There's hardly any harm in friendly Blackjack." Setzer dealt the cards once more. "Are you in?"

Terra quickly declined. "No thanks—I don't know the rules. And there's lots to do." She touched the gambler's shoulder, and said quietly, "Thank you."

"Well, Edgar was right about the ladies, I'm afraid," he replied heartily. "No luck for me there. So I thought I might spread a little good will. Playing cards is a man's duty, after all." He winked at the boys, who exchanged mischievous grins.

"Have fun." She straightened and moved away to care for the other children. _Everyone's been so kind to us_. _Even with so many other concerns, they've all tried to help in some way_. _I'm sorry I didn't keep in contact with them more in the past_. She joined several of the young girls who were preparing a tea party for themselves and their toys. _But even though all of them have been so nice, Edgar's the one I keep thinking about_. _I wonder what he's doing now_. _We had so much fun talking the other day, would he mind if I paid him a visit? But he's got to be so busy, with the celebrations and all_.

Late that afternoon, Terra slipped away from the commotion near the castle's furthest edge. She was only wandering the halls, not paying attention to where she was going, when she came upon Locke and Celes. They were standing by a large glass window, staring out at the beginning of sunset together. Each had an arm around the other's waist. She was about to call a greeting, then decided against it, as she didn't want to disturb them. They looked very peaceful, like a pair of ceramic statues silhouetted against the blazing orange sunlight.

Terra watched for a moment, wondering how they could stand for so long not saying anything. Then Locke leaned towards her, and Celes lifted her chin, meeting his lips in a simple kiss. Their observer frowned, slightly embarrassed about intruding upon their privacy. She quickly retreated from the hall so that they wouldn't spot her. Not that she really expected them to—they'd been interested only in each other. The thought made her cheeks redden a bit. _They really love each other_. _I wonder_…_how that feels_. She continued down the hall, idly twisting her fingers in the material of her skirt. _To love someone that much_. _To just stand there like that, not caring about anything else in the world_. _It must be wonderful_.

_Oh, come on_. _You sound like a child_. Terra admonished her own silliness with a sour face. _You shouldn't be envious of those two_. _They went through a lot to get this far_. _Is love always that hard to get? How long did it take them to fall in love? Could I?_

Some time later she found herself standing before the doors to Edgar's throne room. _How did I end up here_…_?_ Frowning a bit, she approached. The guards watched her pleasantly. "Good Evening, Miss," one greeted. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. You see, I was looking for King Edgar." She didn't realize until a moment later that these were different guards than the day before, and they might not recognize her. She was also aware that she probably should have addressed Edgar more politely, with "his highness" or something.

"His Highness is in his drawing room," the guard replied. "You're only allowed in through invitation."

_Hmm_…. "Um, well, could you announce me, then? Please," she added.

The guards exchanged glances, and shared a grin, as if having realized something about their guest. "I suppose you're one of his Majesty's lady friends," the second man said jovially.

"Ah, yes. Yes, I am." Terra straightened, remembering the day before. She could make these men respect her if she used the right attitude. "Could you tell him Terra Branford is here?"

"Of course, Ma'am." The first guard moved to the hidden door and knocked three times sharply. The door opened a crack, and he whispered something to the man on duty inside. After a moment he returned. "Go right on ahead, Ma'am. His Majesty will see you."

"Thank you." She curtsied, and entered the drawing room. _I wonder why they switched from calling me "Miss" to "Ma'am_._"_ The guard that had been standing inside exited once she was inside, closing the door softly behind him.

Edgar turned from the drawing room window, a partially filled wine glass in one hand. "Terra, I didn't expect to see you again so soon," he said pleasantly. "It's rare that you leave your family, isn't it?"

"I…suppose I needed a bit of a break," she confessed, moving further into the room. "I was hoping we might chat a bit."

"Oh?" He sipped from his glass. "What of?"

"Well…." Terra frowned—she hadn't thought of that yet. She seated herself on the sofa and crossed her legs. "Actually, I hadn't thought of that. I just wanted to have some company, that's all."

Edgar smiled, as if he knew exactly how she was feeling. He finished his drink, then refilled it with the bottle nearby. "Well then, I'm sure we can come up with something to discuss. Would you like some wine?"

"Um, no thank you." _I haven't had wine for a while, but I remember how it tastes_. _How can royalty drink it all the time?_ "I'm fine."

The king joined her on the sofa, leaning casually against its arm. But then, even in so simple a position he looked regal. "All right, what's on your mind?" he asked. "I hope your children aren't working you too hard."

"They always do," Terra chuckled. "But I'm used to it, so it's no problem. They're all having a wonderful time." She wracked her brain for something interesting to start a conversation. If they started, she hoped that, like yesterday, the rest would come to them easily. "Setzer's been teaching them cards. I'm afraid he'll turn them all into gamblers."

Edgar laughed, and raised his glass as if in a toast. "Can't blame the man—it's his life, after all. Riding the skies, going where he pleases." He took another sip. "I imagine he wouldn't mind spreading that way of living around."

"Yes, certainly." She paused, however, catching the odd tone in his voice. _But Edgar can't do that_, a tiny voice in her mind whispered. _Flying around the world, without responsibility or care_. _He couldn't abandon his people like that_. _Does he regret it?_

Terra watched the king more closely as they chatted for a bit. _He looks tired_, she thought, pursing her lips. _More tired than before_. When they fell into a short lull in the conversation, she took her chance. "Edgar," she began tentatively, "are you all right?"

The king returned her gaze quizzically. "Of course." Another sip. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you just seemed…a little sad, I guess." He frowned at her description, and looked as if to question, but she went on. "Every time I talk to one of our friends, they always say we haven't changed, but I don't think that's true."

"Really?" Edgar hummed thoughtfully. "What do you mean?"

"Well I…look at Celes," Terra finally came up with. "She's changed, hasn't she? She seems more mature now, I guess."

"The woman's in love. It's only natural." He put his glass aside, unfinished. "Considering all she and Locke went through lately, I'd be more surprised if she hadn't grown up a little. But I can assure you," he added, "that I myself am all right. You don't need to worry about me, Terra."

She shifted in her seat. Even though he was saying that, she could still see something trapped behind his clear blue eyes—an obvious discomfort. "Yes, but, Edgar," she stumbled over the words. _He's done so much for me_. _Can't I help him?_ "It must be hard for you, having so much responsibility. You always seemed happier when we were traveling together."

Edgar regarded his guest with eyes that were slowly becoming dull. "You think so?"

"Yes, I do. It was hard for me to settle down, too. Especially without my magic." Terra glanced away, embarrassed that she was speaking so directly to him. She didn't want to accuse him of anything; she was only trying to help. "I felt…useless. I'd always used my magic to help them, but I couldn't anymore. I was afraid I'd be no good to them without it. And it certainly was a lot of work, taking care of everyone." She managed to face him once more. "And it still is. It's not that I'd do anything different, had I the chance, but…but I almost…." Her voice dropped. "I miss being with all of you. It wasn't an easy life, but still…."

Terra trailed off, amazed at herself for having spoken so much. _Two years ago I could barely smile without feeling as if I were doing something strange and new_. _Now I'm telling him everything_. _Why do I feel like I can talk to him this way?_ She bit her lip, waiting for a response. _I hope I haven't upset him somehow_.

The king released his breath in a long, quiet sigh. He turned his head away, as if looking to the window he'd stood before as she'd entered. His eyes seemed to reflect the blue desert sky with their color. "I'm afraid I never really had to make that adjustment," he murmured distantly. "When I returned to Figaro, it felt as if nothing had changed. As if our time traveling had never happened. I fell into my position as easily as any other day in my life." He paused. "Once in a while, I do think of that time. We had some adventures, didn't we?"

Terra nodded ruefully. "Yes, we did."

"I think some people have the wrong idea about me," Edgar continued, still staring out at the fading daylight. "They all expected me to run from this place. Like…a chocobo that looks at heaven, remembering when it could fly. But as much as I enjoyed our wanderings, it showed me something." At last he faced her, and his words rose memories inside them both. "Traveling meant seeing the country I rule. Because this castle is so far from the other cities I rarely saw the effects of the laws I pass. But out there, we'd pass towns that were suffering, people that were in pain. I could have prevented some of that."

"But—" she began.

He held up a hand before she could finish. "I know, I know. Even a king can't save everyone. But it's not easy to see the mistakes you can't change." He sighed deeply. "Coming back here meant not having to see that anymore. So in a way, these wall _are_ my escape."

Terra leaned back and remained silent, pondering what he'd said. _To escape his duty, he has to leave_, she thought sadly. _But leaving means a different kind of pain, which drives him back again_. _There really is no escape from being a king_. She bowed her head in sympathy. _I never thought of it that way before_. _No wonder he seems different_. "Edgar, I'm sorry I never realized…."

"Don't be," he said quickly. He smiled with assurance. "I'm fine. Thank you, for listening. Besides, I shouldn't be complaining to you. You have to see those children every day, and I hardly deal with the people most affected by me."

"I never thought about it that way."

Edgar laughed at the look of distress that came over her. "I didn't mean to worry you. You've been doing a fine job with those children. And I can hardly complain—Figaro is now the most powerful and successful kingdom on the globe. We're both too hard on ourselves."

Terra smiled, glad that the melancholy had lifted between them. "Yes, I think you're right." She shifted into a more comfortable position, with her legs tucked beneath her, her elbow on the sofa's back and her head leaned against her knuckles. "Not to change the subject, but I have to ask: what did the guards mean by 'lady friend'?"

He regarded her questioningly for a moment, then chuckled. "I'm afraid they might have misunderstood," he said, back to his old self with a wide grin and eyes twinkling. "I have a reputation for keeping the company of many a lady, to put it bluntly. They might start rumors about you." He winked, and she giggled. The king went on to tactfully change the subject, which only made Terra smile even more. _I wonder if he's ever embarrassed about it_, she wondered. _Spending so much attention on women_.

"Can I ask something?" Terra said after some time. "Earlier you said 'considering all she and Locke went through lately,' when talking about Celes. What did you mean?"

"I guess you haven't heard that story yet." Edgar paused, contemplating. "It's really not any my business, so I suggest you ask Celes herself. But, I'll tell you this." He raised his gaze to hers. "They didn't start out as happy as they are now. After they went off together once Kefka was dead, something happened, and they came here. Thankfully they were able to patch things up, but I imagine it was quite a fight."

"A fight?" After the scene Terra had witnessed in coming here, she couldn't imagine Locke and Celes ever having those problems. They had seemed so devoted to each other. "That doesn't sound like them at all."

He nodded knowingly. "Yes, but all the same, love isn't always easy. It takes time."

"I guess so." _Not that I'd know_. _I've never felt that kind of love_. "Well, I suppose I've taken enough of your time for one evening. I should go back."

"All right." The king retrieved his glass once more. "Are you sure you won't have a drink with me?"

Terra chuckled. "No, but thank you. I never cared for wine much." She smiled, grateful for another pleasantly spent evening. "It's good to have time to talk to you, knowing things are going to get busier around here."

"Same here." He drained the rest of his drink in one breath. "But of course, I hope to see you at the party tomorrow night."

"Of course." She smiled, and excused herself for the night.

Edgar hummed thoughtfully to himself once he was alone in the drawing room. He swung his legs up onto the sofa cushions, and stared up at the ornately carved ceiling. _She's grown up a lot_, he thought idly, twisting the stem of the empty wine glass in his fingers. He hadn't been able to talk this easily with a person for a long time.

_"You always seemed happier when we were traveling together."_

"Happier, huh?" He placed the glass aside once more and rubbed his eyes wearily.

# Precious Learning

Chapter 5:Misguided

Edgar hadn't planned on spending the night in the drawing room.He awoke with a start, surrounded by several anxiously chattering maids."Your Highness, please wake up," they were clucking, tugging at his robes."Your Highness, they've arrived.They're on their way, Highness."

The king groaned, rubbing his tired eyes before exposing them to the harsh daylight.He glanced about, surprised to find himself still lying on the sofa he'd occupied the night before."I must have fallen asleep," he murmured, allowing the women to pull him upright.He stretched and yawned, all the while ignoring the maids that were quickly undoing the ties on his clothing.At last he gazed at them curiously."What's going on?Can't you at least wait until I'm in my room?"

"They're here, they're here," the women continued to squeak, pulling the robes off his shoulders."Quickly, your Highness, you have to prepare."

At last he caught on."Ah, a guest, is that it?Who's here?"

"The representative from Tzen, Sir Tuvalar Fedric."

This voice belonged to the Chancellor, who was standing near the door."Turn around, won't you?" Edgar asked humorously as the maids continued to undress him.One handed him a fresh shirt, which he slipped into."You're embarrassing me."

The Chancellor coughed sharply into his hand, but complied."He's on his way to the throne room, along with the representative from Albrook, Madam Elyse Rullivan."

"Madam?" Edgar echoed with a smirk."In that case, I shall hurry."

The maids giggled, but the Chancellor only snorted in disapproval."This is a serious matter, your Highness."

"Of course it is.I intend to treat both sir and madam with all the respect and dignity I have to offer."He winked at his servants, who giggled some more and continued to dress him."Stall them for me, won't you?"

"With pleasure, Sire."The elder man shook his head—though Edgar could tell that he was smiling beneath his mustache—and exited.

The king hurried through the rest of his preparation, donning the thick formal armor and flowing silk cape.The maids scurried about him, tying and buckling and strapping, until he felt like an armored peacock.At last he insisted that he was well enough to meet guests, and slipped through the secret door that led directly to the throne room.Only after he'd been seated did he allow himself a sigh of relief--quite a feat considering the amount of metal binding his chest.Moments later the heavy iron doors were pushed open, allowing the procession inside."Introducing Sir Tuvalar Fedric, of Tzen, and associates," announced the page.

Edgar straightened as they entered.The man in the lead—presumably Sir Fedric—was a tall, sturdy man with dark hair and darker eyes.His skin appeared almost leathery, stretched tightly over a well-trained physique.He walked with great authority.Edgar hid a smirk; he hadn't quite expected someone so impressive.The man certainly didn't look like a diplomat of any sorts.

"Sir Fedric."Edgar greeted him heartily all the same, with a firm handshake.He cringed, however, when his guest returned the favor with some force."It's so good of you to come.I hope your trip was pleasant enough?"

"I'm not a man of the sea, your Highness," Tuvalar replied mightily, "but I'm well enough.But did you have to build a castle so far into the desert?"

"Of course," he replied without hesitation."You'll appreciate our modest accommodations much more after a night a wasteland, I dare say."

Both men laughed, then turned back to the doors to greet their next guest.The page called, "Introducing Madam Elyse Rullivan, of Albrook, and associates."

The next procession entered: several men in lightly colored suits and a few women surrounded their mistress.Edgar stopped in breath and heart when his eyes fell upon the woman in the lead.She was tall and slender, and she moved with the practiced grace of a proud she-cat.Her richly colored skin appeared as flawless as freshly fallen snow, and surrounding it her hair curled like waves of untouched desert sand.Her eyes shone the deepest ocean blue he'd ever seen; he started a bit when they fell upon his own.For a moment he felt trapped, as if caught in a spell, held beneath the pressure in her gaze.And then he realized that her expression was much the same as his must have appeared—a bit stunned, as if she were gazing upon a rare jewel.Her eyes widened, and her bright rose lips curled in a soft smile.

Edgar gulped and searched for his voice.Thankfully, she found hers before him."Your Majesty," she said, curtsying deeply in respect, "thank you for your generous invitation."

He nodded, and scrambled for a response."Well met, Madam Rullivan.It's with great pleasure that I welcome you to our home."

Elyse smiled, which sent a spine-weakening tremor through the barely composed monarch."King Edgar, isn't it?"She offered her hand.Edgar nodded and quickly took her hand, kissing it softly._My God, she's beautiful."I've been looking forward to meeting you.They still talk about you in my hometown."_

Edgar mentally shook himself--he would never forgive himself if he allowed this chance to slip past him.He had been placed in the company of the most splendid creature ever to be gazed upon--as far as he was concerned--and a proper reaction was required.Quickly, he regained his wit."I admit or deny it all, depending on their report," he replied, gently brushing the undersides of her fingers as she withdrew her hand.

Elyse didn't act as if she'd noticed the gesture, but her eyes squinted a bit when she smiled.He imagined briefly that she was granting a silent praise."I assure you, they all speak highly.You've helped my hometown immensely, and we are grateful.Perhaps I can persuade you to aid us even more," she added with a charming smirk, if such a thing were possible.

"I look forward to your attempts."The King felt that he was grinning, but she was as well, and so he did not care.The spark in her eyes had revitalized the spirits he'd been lacking last night; as if the pair had suddenly begun a child's word game.It might have only been his preoccupation with her beauty affecting him, but he felt very much like himself.He offered his arm to her."My guards can direct your servants to their quarters.In the meantime, would you like a tour?"

"Don't you have other guests to greet, your Highness?" she asked, even as she slipped her arm around his.

"In good time, Madam.We'll not stray too far."Edgar paused, glancing back at his first guest, nearly forgotten.Tuvalar was watching the pair with a wise look of profound amusement."Sir Fedric, you're invited as well, of course."

Tuvalar nodded, attempting to stifle a chuckle."Of course," he replied gruffly."Lead the way, your Majesty."

_I wonder if I look as young as I feel, Edgar thought with an internal grin as he led his guests across the red carpeting toward the iron doors, servants stepping out of their way respectfully._

--

That afternoon, once the children had been fed an early dinner and were under the close watch of Figaro's maids, Terra snuck away to where the _Falcon was docked.She immediately found Setzer, who had been directing several redecorating projects."I'm going to fix this girl up properly," he explained with a wide grin."Make it a real beauty."_

"Actually, I was hoping you'd do the same for me," Terra said boldly, feeling a bit of a blush in her cheeks."Tonight is the welcoming banquet for the guests--I got a note from Edgar today, inviting me as Mobliz's representative."Though at first the thought had upset her--there wasn't much of Mobliz left for her to represent--she was determined not to let him down."I don't have much, and I don't want to make Edgar look foolish for inviting me.Will you help?"

Setzer considered her request for only a fraction of a second."Of course!What kind of man would I be if I let a charming young girl attend her first royal party unprepared?"

_Actually, there was that feast with Emperor Gestahl, but that wasn't exactly a party, I suppose.Terra shook those thoughts out of her head and smiled gratefully."Thanks, Setzer.I knew I could count on you."_

He chuckled, though genuinely pleased with her remark."Come with me, Terra--I think I know just the thing for you."

Twenty minutes later Terra was in her room, puzzling over the outfit Setzer had given her: to her, it looked like a mess of violet fabric, trim, buttons, and a pair of impossibly tall sandal shoes.She hummed thoughtfully to herself as she attempted to find the best way to go about dressing herself.Fortunately, she was accompanied by Celes, who appeared to know what she was doing.

"You can't just throw the thing on," the general was saying, laying several articles of fabric on the bed."You have to prepare."

"Prepare?" Terra echoed gloomily._How complicated can dressing oneself be?_

"Well, you'll need a corset, first of all," Celes began, raising an odd contraption of material and laces."In addition to your normal undergarments.And stockings, of course, and the hoops for your skirt."She shrugged."I don't quite know all the proper names of these things--in Vector, whenever there was a banquet, General Leo always arranged for me to have a few maids to depend on."

Her comrade nodded, biting her lip as she examined the "corset.""All right.As long as you can talk me through this."

A few short minutes later, Terra was gritting her teeth as Celes tightened the corset laces one by one.She would pull each string taunt, and loop it around a tiny hook to keep it secure, which was quickly limiting Terra's ability to breathe."Don't tense up so much while I'm doing this," Celes advised as she continued up the spine."If I get this too tight, you won't be able to breathe later."

"I can't breathe now," Terra laughed weakly.

The general chuckled with sympathy."Just think of it as women's armor.I've become used to it by now."She brushed Terra's hair aside so that she could keep going."Don't eat too much at the banquet, and don't try to move around too much at the dance afterwards--you won't be able to draw as much air as you're used to, and I've seen a lot of court ladies faint from overexerting themselves."

"Is this supposed to make me more confident?" she asked, feeling a bit jelly-legged already.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine.As fighters, we have the advantage."Celes finished lacing and stepped back."There.How do you feel?"

"Like a dragon inside a watermelon," Terra wheezed, wriggling within the confines of the wires."How can you be used to this?"

She smiled."Don't worry, it's not so bad.Now hold still while I get the rest."

"The rest…?"

--

Hours later, having been stuffed, shoved, buttoned, painted, and all-around humiliated, Terra finally arrived at Figaro's main banquet hall.Despite all the hassle of combining all sorts of ridiculous hardware into a respectable outfit, she was feeling very proud of herself and rather excited.The dress Setzer had selected for her was gorgeous: sunset-violet fabric clung to her torso around the stifling corset; the dress's bodice was embroidered with white lace flowers, and the straps that held it were slightly off her shoulders.The skirt flared around her--thanks to the layers of material hiding beneath--and swished quietly when she moved.She even enjoyed the complexity of her garments, though it took some practice to move about in the large heels.

"You look great, Terra," Celes told her brightly as they entered the great hall."Don't worry about a thing."

"I'm not," Terra insisted, even as she was trembling a bit.The banquet hall was enormous--though there were only about twenty guests and several dozen servants, it looked as if it could have held nearly two hundred.All around the delegates were chatting pleasantly, fingers twisted elegantly around the delicate stems of wine glasses.Their conversations created a dull buzz within the towering cathedral-like walls; it was almost dizzying to look to the ceiling.

"It's…amazing," the young woman stuttered, gaping in wide-eyed awe at the immense congregation.Most of the guests were men, dressed in dark suits with glittering silver chains.Each had a distinct style, representative of a slightly different personality and culture.Terra let her eyes wander for some time, simply taking in the variety of appearances.She felt her pride swelling simply from being within this impressive assembly.

"You're glowing," Celes chuckled, taking her friend by the elbow and leading her further inside."It's a lot to absorb, isn't it?"

"Yes…certainly."Terra shook herself, trying not to appear childish in the presence of so many respected and refined guests."I don't see Edgar anywhere.He's here, isn't he?"

She glanced at her friend with a slanted eye."You're going to a lot of trouble for Edgar tonight," she remarked.

"Huh?Well, not really…."Terra blushed slightly, halting her search of the room."It's just, I wanted to see what he thought.Of the dress."

"Of course."Celes grinned in an all-knowing kind of way that made her cheeks redden."Anyway, there's Locke and Setzer.Shall we say hello?"

"Oh, sure."The green-haired girl forced her posture to straighten as they approached their friends, and was greatly pleased when they greeted her with broad grins and compliments.

"I knew that dress would look fabulous on you," Setzer said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders like an older brother."Look at you.You're stunning."

Terra laughed good-naturedly."You're exaggerating."

"Don't make us laugh," Locke rejoined cheerfully.He greeted Celes with a faint kiss on the cheek."We've been gifted with two beautiful ladies, eh Setzer?"

"That we have," he laughed.

"I'd say Edgar is _almost as lucky as us."Locke tilted his head, indicating where the king stood several meters away._

Terra felt her heart flutter a bit, and quickly admonished it as she followed the direction of his gesture.Edgar was engrossed in what must have been an amusing conversation, as the wide grin never left his face.She was glad to see him enjoying himself, even when dealing with such important visitors.Her gaze shifted to see who he was addressing: a bulky, tan-skinned man with a gold-trimmed suit; a short, balding man that reminded her of a quail; and a tall, slender, golden-haired--

Terra's breath caught in her throat when her eyes fell upon the blond woman at Edgar's side.The stranger was gorgeous--even Celes, with her fair skin and corn silk hair, paled slightly by comparison.She was watching Edgar with full attention, ruby lips curled in a kind of smirk that might have been devilish were she not so beautiful; on that face, it could have been an invitation.Even her dress was incredible--deep blue, like that of the desert's night sky, with a low bodice and straps that didn't look as if they could have helped support the outfit from so far down her shoulders.The skirt wasn't as full as that of the other ladies, but somehow, that made her look even more elegant.

"Who is she?" Celes asked abruptly.She didn't need to specify whom she was talking about.

"Elyse Rullivan, from Albrook," answered Setzer."Edgar introduced us a little while ago."He shook his head and sighed."You should have seen him, bouncing around like a teenager.It's almost embarrassing."

"She's…one of the diplomats?"Terra frowned to herself, not taking her eyes off the chatting pair.As she watched, the two men departed, leaving Edgar and Elyse to speak alone."Did she just arrive today?She doesn't look like a representative at all."

Locke tried and failed to stifle his laughter."It would seem that rumors our good friend Edgar's character have spread.Albrook may be looking for special treatment."

Setzer and Celes chuckled with him, but Terra didn't.She wouldn't lift her vigil from Edgar: his eyes were twinkling, white teeth flashing as he grinned and laughed.Elyse tossed her hair with a flick of her head, letting it roll like waves.The smirk reappeared on her face, and she said something that caused Edgar to pause, surprised.A moment later they laughed together, so hard that they almost dropped their wine glasses, Elyse setting her hand on the king's arm to steady herself.

Terra turned away from the pair.She could feel the back of her neck growing warm, and her mouth dry._What's wrong with me?He's obviously having a good time.What do I have to be jealous about?She frowned.__What, jealous?That's ridiculous.Why would I even think of that?So what if she's beautiful?Edgar and I are friends--good friends.He's a very kind man, and he deserves someone like that._

Setzer touched her arm, startling her back into focus."Terra are you all right?" he murmured, so that Locke and Celes wouldn't hear as they conversed."You're face is flushed."

"I'm fine," Terra replied quickly._Oh God, they're all going to think my fever's returned."It's nothing, really.I'm just not used to all this, that's all."_

He nodded, not looking convinced at all."Watching Edgar, were you?"

"What?Why would I be?" she answered a bit too quickly.

Setzer chuckled, his eyes glinting with amusement."Don't worry, I won't tell," he joked, straightening."Just try not to glare too hard when he introduces her."

"What?"Terra glanced about, and felt a chill run up her spine when she saw Edgar coming toward them, the blond woman at his arm.With several obscenities running through her mind, she straightened her dress and pasted a smile into place._What's wrong with me?Why did it suddenly get so hot in here?_

"Terra, Celes, you look beautiful," Edgar greeted, kissing both their hands.His eyes were practically aglow as he surveyed their attire."That color is wonderful on you, Terra.I'm so glad you were able to come."

Terra felt her cheeks growing warm with his compliment, and quickly checked herself."Thank you, Edgar," she said, and surprised herself with how strong her voice sounded.She certainly didn't feel so confident.

"I wanted to introduce you all," Edgar went on cheerfully, allowing his guest to step forward."This is Elyse Rullivan, of Albrook.Madam Elyse, this is Celes Chere and Terra Branford, good friends of mine."

Elyse's bright gaze sharpened somewhat when she nodded to Celes—she seemed to recognize her._Albrook was seized by the Empire_ Terra reminded herself, suppressing some anger at the look the madam was fixing on her friend._Of course she knows Celes._When Elyse nodded to her, she returned the gesture with all the composure and politeness required of her."A pleasure to meet you, Madam Rullivan."

The woman smiled pleasantly."Please, what's this formality among women such as ourselves?Please, call me Elyse."

_Even her voice is perfect_."All right, then, Elyse."

The two women regarded each other silently for a moment—Terra felt her heart pounding against the material of her corset, as if to tear it apart.She felt as if she were facing down a silk dragon.On the contrary, Elyse looked perfectly at ease, almost curious.After a moment her rose lips parted in a wide smile."Ah, to have the spirit of the young again," she said, slipping her arm around Edgar's once more."The pleasure is mine, Terra."

Terra felt her throat constrict suddenly, and she took a step back, unused to the sensation.Elyse had turned her attention to Edgar once more, her lips mere inches from Edgar's ear as she spoke, but Terra couldn't hear the words.And then he was laughing, genuinely, with Setzer and Locke joining in.The sound was suffocating.All at once the banquet hall seemed impossibly large, and the voices of the delegates rose up, forming a dull, unceasing murmur.

_I have to get out of here._

Terra opened her mouth, ready to speak, when Edgar's gaze landed on her.The calm, inquisitive expression in his jovial eyes made her stomach twist."Terra?" he asked with mild concern."Are you all right?"

"I'm…I'm sorry, Edgar."She felt herself backing away, shame, fear, and anger flooding her veins all at once.Her heel slipped on the polished tile floor and she stumbled—Edgar quickly took her shoulder to steady her.The contact of his hand on her bare skin sent her mind spinning more violently._What's wrong with me?_"I-I'm not feeling well.I'm sorry."Without waiting for a response she turned and fled from the banquet hall, just as tears worked to the surface.


	3. The Ball

Precious Learning

(sorry this took so long, everyone!Thanks for sticking with it!)

** **

**Precious Learning**

Chapter 6: The Ball

Terra didn't really know to go, and so she didn't end up going very far. She pushed through the giant oak doors of the banquet hall, past the startled guards and down the first corridor she found. It led her to a small balcony overlooking the western desert—the horizon sands were barely alight with the last honey glow of evening. She latched onto the stone rail to hold her as her body trembled, and her feet throbbed from running in the heels. She shook her head as if to deny the tears that leaked through her tightly pressed eyelids. _What's wrong with me?_ The night air was cool on her skin, and she welcomed its mild comfort. Gradually, her crying stopped. Ashamed and confused, she scrubbed at her eyes and dried her face on a handkerchief Celes had lent her. 

_Gods, I must have looked like such a fool_…. Terra gulped, pressing a hand over her churning stomach. _I've never acted like that before. How did she upset me so much?_ She released a shuddering breath. _I feel like a child. Was I…jealous? Of that woman? But why?_

"Terra?" Celes was coming up behind her, her steps slow and unsure. Terra quickly tried to clean her face of teary evidence. She couldn't respond for fear of her voice cracking. Already she knew it was too late, that Celes would ask for an explanation, but still she did her best to hold herself together and look presentable.

The former general placed a hand lightly on Terra's shoulder, and peered forward to see her face. "Terra? Are you all right?"

Terra attempted and failed to swallow the lump in her throat. "No," she croaked.

Celes slid her arm around her friend, and held her tenderly. "You're disappointed, aren't you?"

"It's not fair!" she exploded suddenly, sagging against the blonde. "The dress, these damn shoes, this ridiculous make up—I just wanted to look like one of them, for the first time in my life. To maybe…maybe belong with them, a little. But—but I don't even know why I bothered." She began to scrub at the color on her cheeks and eyelids. "Who cares? I'm not like them, I'm nothing—just a—"

"Stop that," Celes admonished gently, hugging her close. "Don't say that, Terra. What do you care what a noble from Albrook thinks? She's never done the wonderful things you've done. None of the people in there have been through what you have. You don't need to prove anything to them."

Terra sniffled, bringing herself under control once more. "I know," she said through a sigh. "I know that—it's just…something else. I just felt humiliated, and…tiny."

Her friend regarded her carefully, judging the words she'd chosen. "It was that woman Elyse, wasn't it?" she asked tentatively.

_Don't admit it, don't admit it._ "…Yes."

Celes exhaled heavily in sympathy. "I see. You…really were doing it for Edgar, weren't you?"

Terra wiped her face ungracefully on the back of her hand, and nodded slowly. "Yes. I just wanted so badly to…to make him happy. He looked so lonely the other day—or so I thought." She heaved a sigh and eased out of her friend's comforting embrace. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I do." She smiled grimly. "You like him, and it hurts to see him with someone else."

Terra stared at her, surprised by how simple the words sounded when Celes said them. Her jaw worked several times before she could speak them herself. "I…like him?"

"Don't you?"

"I…." She stammered awkwardly, and lowered her head. "I don't know. I've never…felt like this before."

Celes was smiling at her, softly, almost admiringly. "And I bet you wanted to rip that girl's head off."

"More than that," Terra retorted before she could help herself. "Who does she think she is anyway? Bringing outfits like that to a serious delegation. And hanging over him as if—" She stopped abruptly, realizing how she sounded. She covered her face in embarrassment. "Gods, I really am jealous, aren't I? But how…? It's not like I haven't seen Edgar with other girls before."

"Well, maybe you're seeing him differently than before." Celes leaned against the balcony rail, staring out over the desert. "It happened to me, too, when I met Locke. At first I thought he was just a ruffian—a ruffian that saved my life, but still, a rat."

Terra winced at the description, but listened patiently as Celes continued. "But the more time I spent with him, the stranger he made me feel. Like…uneasy and excited and stupid. But I always liked being with him, because he made me feel…alive." She glanced at her friend to see if she was following. "And he still does. Do you understand?"

"A little," she admitted. "I…like being with Edgar." She took a deep breath, gaining back her composure completely. "Thanks, Celes. I appreciate you coming after me," she laughed. "I'm okay, now."

Celes nodded, still watching her intently. "Do you think you can go back inside?"

_Can I stand to eat dinner with that woman? But what will Edgar think if I don't come back? I don't want him to think I've become ill again._ "Yes, I can go back. Just let me go freshen up a bit." _I don't want him to know I was crying._

The former general nodded again, looking relieved and understanding. "That's fine. I'll go back and let them know you're all right. There'll be a seat saved at the table for you when you get back."

"Thank you. I'll be there soon."

Celes returned to the banquet hall, and Terra quickly found a washroom in which to straighten her dress and clean her face. Fortunately she was able to do a convincing job of wiping the tears away. Her eyes still looked a bit red, but she reasoned that she could explain this effect as coming from her illness, if need be. _All right, Terra. Let's get back in there._ With a deep breath she gathered her wits and followed after Celes.

As Celes had promised, the chair at her side was saved. Terra took a seat across from Setzer and apologized for having run off so abruptly. "I was a bit nauseous," she explained. "But I'm all right now."

"Are you sure?" Setzer asked with concern. "You don't have to stay if you don't feel well."

"No, I'd like to stay." She smiled faintly. "I'm considered a delegate, after all, and I don't want to waste Edgar's invitation." Unwillingly her eyes jumped to the far end of the table, where Edgar was seated at the head. He was speaking to one of the delegates, but as soon as Terra caught his eye he sent her a questioning look. _He was worried about me, too_. Just the thought made Terra feel a bit better, and she smiled back at him, nodding to affirm her well-being. _I'm okay_, she mouthed.

He still looked troubled, but nodded back, and returned his attention to the Jidor ambassador at his side. Terra glanced about again, though knowing she shouldn't have, and spotted Elyse halfway down the table, out of the King's hearing range. The blond was speaking politely to Sir Fedric. Terra quickly turned away before she was caught watching.

Dinner progressed without incident. Terra didn't eat much, remembering Celes's warning—though she didn't feel like eating much anyway. She chatted with her friends and laughed at Locke's jokes. Every once and a while she would cast a glance in Edgar's direction; each time she felt more foolish for the way she'd behaved. So he'd been flirting with one of the delegates—what did it matter? Edgar's open, honest, and jovial manner was a trait she appreciated in him. She had no right to be upset. 

At last the banquet had ended, and everyone was escorted into the ballroom. As the mass gradually filtered out into the expansive setting Edgar appeared suddenly at Terra's side to be assured of her well-being. She thanked him for his concern and politely declined from accepting the first dance. "I still feel a little light-headed," she exaggerated. "Maybe after a few songs."

"All right then. Take care." The king squeezed her hand comfortingly and then moved away to entertain his guests. Terra wasn't surprised to see him offer his dance invitation to Elyse, who until then had been speaking to some others of her peers. She smiled radiantly and took Edgar's arm, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

_I can't blame either of them_, Terra thought glumly. _Edgar's just like that, and Ms. Rullivan…well, I can hardly condemn her for appreciating his company._ She twisted her fingers around her dress. _After all, she's braver than I am_….

Locke and Celes moved onto the dance floor together as the first song began, and Terra stepped back, content to watch. She'd never had the chance to learn how to dance—Celes moved with amazing fluidity and grace for someone who'd done nothing but fight all her life. Even Locke, the peasant and thief, followed the motions of the dance as if a noble himself. She only permitted herself to look at Edgar once; after that, her cheeks flushed and heart skipped, and she turned away. It wasn't worth getting upset over again.

"Your Norin is quite a card player."

Terra glanced over her shoulder at Setzer, who was watching her with a bit of a grin on his face. "Well," she replied, confused at his choice of topic, "if he is, he got it from you."

He chuckled. "He's a good kid, too—he got _that_ from _you_."

"That's nice of you to say so, but he deserves that credit. He's been such a help to us all." _He's trying to keep your attention,_ she realized. _Away from Edgar, and the dance._ She smiled. _Thanks, Setzer._ "How is the _Falcon_ coming along?"

"Just beautifully," Setzer replied proudly. "She's a peach, that ship. Cleaning up like a diamond. I'll have to show you around tomorrow—help me add my woman's touch."

Terra laughed. "All right, Setzer, I will."

Edgar felt like he was seventeen again.

It was only the first dance, but he was nearly breathless. He was not a stranger to fine ladies—even exceptionally beautiful ones—and yet this woman captivated him. It was not only her looks that held him, but the flashing, inviting gleam in her ocean eyes, and the twisted smirk of her lips. She danced with a flare. Every movement was accented by an extra tilt of the head, a flick of the wrist; she had not learned to dance as the court ladies had, through practiced instruction. Sometimes he even wondered if she really knew the steps, or rather was making them up as she went along. But she never missed a beat and never faltered.

"You have an interesting style of dance, Ms. Rullivan," Edgar commented at last.

"I learned from my brother." She spun, though her hand remained curled in his. "Though I wish your players would perform something with more spirit, Sir Edgar," she added with an almost challenging tone. "Surely your desert blood isn't satisfied with a waltz…?"

"There are very few things that satisfy desert blood, Madam," Edgar replied coolly, forgetting himself for a moment as his eyes made a sweeping look of her figure.

Elyse noted the direction of his lingering stare with eyebrows arching. "His majesty should be careful with such insinuating remarks," she warned. "Company of less moral character than myself would take them as some dare."

He grinned. It was as if they were playing a game—he hadn't met a woman like this for some time. "And what would those of _your_ character take them as?"

"An invitation." She released his hand and stepped back, curtsying. Before Edgar could question she'd strode swiftly toward the small band providing the ball's music. The conductor turned his attention momentarily to listen to the woman's request, and with surprise glanced at Edgar for confirmation. Though he didn't know what she had in mind, Edgar nodded his consent. The conductor sent his monarch a look of appreciation before giving instructions to his players.

"What was that all about?" Edgar asked as the blond diplomat returned.

Elyse smiled smugly, replacing his hands on her hips. "For all your rattle I hope your bite holds venom," she replied coyly. She took his wrists and tilted her head back. "My brother taught me more than the Triller's Waltz, you know."

Realization dawned on Edgar as the music began, and Elyse's strange posture became clear. _I haven't danced this in years_, he thought with a brief flash of apprehension—or was it excitement? So few people now even knew the dance they were about to perform, as was proven when several people politely departed from the floor. _It's not as if I've forgotten—dear Gods, how could I? _"Oh, to have the spirit and body of the young," he declared, laughing.

She joined him, though both sobered quickly as the music began to pick up speed, indicating the beginning of the dance. Edger took in a deep breath. _You asked for this, Edgar. Don't you dare disappoint her now._

"Edgar's got to be out of his mind!" Locke exclaimed, though he was grinning ear to ear. He and Celes had moved off the dance floor, and were standing with Terra and Setzer off to the side. "Dancing the Illdred."

"The Illdred?" Terra echoed curiously. "What's that?"

"An exceptionally difficult dance," Setzer answered. "Impressive to watch."

Celes cocked an eye at him. "You're only going to watch? I thought you'd be a master at this kind of style."

The gambler laughed heartily. "Be my partner, and I'd be more than willing to demonstrate just as you say, General."

"Very well then." To Locke and Terra's surprise, Celes offered her hand. Her face was still and confident, though it held a smile.

Setzer blinked, himself startled by her immediate response. After a moment he laughed and accepted. "All right—let's show these nobles how dance is done, shall we? Forgive me if I borrow her just this once, Locke," he added with a wink. The pair moved quickly to the floor and took positions just before the music reached its cue.

Terra and Locke stood back, both disconcerted at having been left behind. "Peacock," the latter muttered, crossing his arms. "They both know I don't know that dance. Show offs."

Terra soon saw what Setzer had meant. The Illdred, as they'd called it, was unlike anything she'd ever witnessed. With the tempo racing those couples that were participating were forced to display a remarkable degree of agility. She was silently envious of how well the woman were able to move, even in their high-heeled shoes. Elyse especially, her skirt spinning, one moment at the end of Edgar's reach and the next pressed to his hip. His arm snaked about her waist and she bent over it backwards, so far that it was painful to watch.

Locke whistled, as he too was apparently watching the pair. "That girl's pretty good," he remarked. "You don't see many people now-a-days that can pull off the Illdred—takes a lot of commitment."

"Is that why you never learned?" she asked jokingly, trying to keep her mind off of how amazing the pair looked together.

The treasure hunter snorted. "Ha! I could show them a thing or two about dancing…but not in this atmosphere." He plucked a champagne glass off a nearby servant's tray and downed it. "Celes'll tell you. I can dance fine."

"Yeah…." Terra glanced about, trying to not look at the swirling couples, and not succeeding well. _Edgar looks really happy_, she thought with a sigh. _Maybe that's all he really needed to get him to be himself again. _She gathered herself up. _If that's so, then good for him. I'm glad._ "Locke, I think I'm going to go back to my room."

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Do you want me to walk with you?"

"No, I'm all right. I'm sure Celes will want another dance, anyway." She smiled up at him. "It's okay, Locke. Enjoy the ball, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, okay. Take care."

Terra nodded, and with a small smile left the ballroom.

To Next Chapter

Return


	4. As We Grow

Precious Learning ****

Precious Learning

Chapter 7: As We Grow

Terra hummed a cheerful tune to herself as she mended Trolly's torn britches. Though she had a fitful sleep the night before, Katarin insisted that she rest for a while after breakfast; the short nap had done her a world of good. More importantly, the children kept her mind at ease. Their simple joys, their bright smiles—one could hardly hold onto any ill sentiments in their presence. She wanted to be innocent and wise, like they all seemed that morning. 

__

Edgar's been so nice to me lately, that I suppose I must have developed a little crush on him. She chuckled to herself, tying off the stitches. _I've changed so much in the past year and a half. When I first met Edgar I didn't think twice about his looks or his charm. I didn't think I'd ever get pulled in by that nonsense. Well, I'm glad for last night. I'm learning more about myself all the time. _

"There you go, Trolly," she said, patting the young boy on the knee. "All fixed up."

"Thanks, Mom." He grinned and scampered off to join his friends in a game of cards.

Terra sighed and climbed to her feet, stretching. "I'll have to talk to Setzer about spreading gambling in my kids," she muttered.

"There's no harm in it." Seated nearby, Katarin was nursing Marla. "They're kids—they're bound to get into trouble."

"I suppose so." She pulled up a chair beside her friend and watched as the children ran about, playing and snacking. "But they'll be like us someday, won't they? I already feel like I'll have a lot of advice to give."

Katarin looked at her sidewise. "You mean…about last night?"

Terra nodded. "I feel like I grew up a little," she admitted sheepishly.

"That's what life is about, you know."

"Yes, I know."

A figure entered the doorway, and Terra straightened in her chair—it was Edgar, dressed in more casual attire than usual, smiling broadly. "Good morning, ladies," he greeted heartily. The children glanced up at the sound of his voice and rushed over.

"Uncle Edgar, Uncle Edgar!" they called, pulling at his trousers. "Did you bring us snacks? Can we go ride the chocobos? Can we play in the dungeon?"

The King laughed, and struggled into the room with several of the younger kids dragging on his legs. "Calm down, calm down," he said, easing them away. "The chocobos are sleeping and the dungeons aren't for children, but I'll see what I can do about those snacks."

Terra rolled her eyes and moved to greet him. Carefully she eased the children away. "Edgar, you shouldn't tell them that," she scolded. "You've spoiled them enough as it is."

"Oh come now, there's no harm in it, is there? They're kids, after all." As if to prove his point he scooped up the closest little girl, Tori, and lifted her onto his shoulders. She squealed in delight. "See?"

"Well, they need to learn discipline somehow." Her words were firm but she was smiling; how could she be angry with Edgar? Seeing him with the children looked so…natural. "Anyway, what brings you down here? I thought with the delegations going on you'd be pretty busy."

"We begin after lunch. Actually, I came to invite you." Edgar carefully set Tori back on the ground and patted her head. She giggled and ran off to join her friends once more. After promising the children a dessert feast for them once the delegation had ended, he turned his attention on Terra once more. His voice sobered. "I was concerned about your health—you left so suddenly last night, we didn't get a chance to dance."

Terra swallowed hard; despite her convictions the memories of that night still made her a bit uneasy, especially when faced with their cause. "I'm sorry—I didn't mean to be rude. I was just feeling a little faint." She forced a grin. "Besides, I think you did enough dancing for both of us out there."

He chuckled. "Ah, yes, the Illdred. I hadn't danced like that since I was a boy—I'm still sore." He rotated his arm for emphasis. "But are you sure you'll all right? I'd been looking forward to a song with you."

"Really?" She felt her cheeks turned red, and quickly admonished herself for being foolish. Before she knew what she was doing, she heard herself say, "Besides, I'm sure Elyse is a much better dancer."

Edgar's reaction was much as she'd expected: he blinked, taken off guard by the sudden reference, and grinned sheepishly. "Well, Elyse has been dancing like that for some time. I'm sure you'd be wonderful if you tried."

Terra nodded, though by now her spirits had already lowered. Just seeing Edgar's reaction to the name—his bright eyes, his boyish smile—forced her to realize how differently he felt about the two women. "Um, Edgar," she started hesitantly, pushing the words through. "Not that I don't appreciate all you've done for me, but…I think it'd be better if I didn't attend the delegation."

He stared at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well…it's not as if I have a region to represent," she said bluntly, chuckling, though internally the admission twisted her heart. "I'm not a public official, not some kind of ambassador. I don't know anything about politics, and more importantly…." She lowered her voice so that the children wouldn't hear. "Mobliz is gone. I don't have the right to be there."

Edgar's smile turned grim, and he carefully led her to the side of the room where they could speak more privately. "Terra, there's more to it than that," he told her seriously. "These people are all nobles—they haven't seen the country the way we have. We need clear, honest viewpoints more than bloodline in this case. Any advice you have to offer us would be greatly welcomed and appreciated."

But already Terra was shaking her head. She remembered how she had felt when meeting Edgar's ceremonial advisors—the stork men—and then at the party last night, surrounded by so many aristocratic and important people. She wasn't like them, and all of them knew it. She didn't belong with them. "I'm sorry, Edgar, I just…I just don't think I'd be of much good to you."

His face clearly reflected disappointment, and he sighed. "I wish I could change your mind."

"Well, you can't." She lifted her chin, wearing a look of pleasant stubbornness. "Besides, I should be here, with the kids. I'm more good to them than to a diplomatic assembly."

"In that case, at least come again to the ball," Edgar suggested. "You looked beautiful last night, and the others will still be there."

"Edgar, I…." She pursed her lips and ground her feet. "…Alright. I'll come."

His face brightened in a grin. "Excellent! Then I'll expect the first dance." He winked and started for the door. "Sorry to run like this, but I'm expected soon. I'll see you tonight."

"Of course. Good luck today." She waved as he left, several children following behind him, and then returned to Katarin's side. Once in the chair she growled into her hands. "Katarin, what am I doing?"

Her friend smiled knowingly. "Can't help it, can you? If you were sensible, you'd've turned him down."

"That's right, and I should have. I should be helping you take care of everyone." Terra shook her head savagely. "What happened to me all of a sudden?"

"Don't worry, Terra. It's only natural." Katarin patted her on the back comfortingly. "He is, after all, a handsome and charming king."

"That doesn't help," she snorted, sitting up once more. "Katarin, I hate to do this, but do you think—"

She was already a step ahead of her. "Dwaine and I will take care of the kids just fine on our own. We've got plenty of help from the maids, too, if we need it. Go on—get ready."

Terra gave her friend a hug and leapt to her feet. "Thanks, Katarin. Take care, and I'll see you later." She bid farewell to the children and left on quick strides.

"You want to learn to dance?" Locke repeated, setting aside a bag of things he'd brought back from the castle market. "You mean, right now?"

"Yes, right now. The ball is tonight, after all." She turned to Celes, who was setting out several pieces of new jewelry. "Edgar made me promise to dance tonight, but I don't know anything about it! Not the steps, not anything! I'm going to look foolish."

"You won't look foolish," Celes told her firmly. "You already have coordination and adaptability—that's half of what it takes already."

Locke nodded in agreement. "Even a louse like me learned the waltz, remember? Though I don't think we could teach you something like the Illdred in a day, I'm sure we can try something."

"Would you? I mean, I'd really appreciate it."

Celes smiled. "Of course. Just give me a second to put this stuff away, and we can begin. Locke, could you move the furniture out of the way?"

"Sure."

Terra helped Locke move the table chairs aside, leaving them plenty of space to work with. _They share this room_, she realized, taking note of the separate dressers and singular large bed. She'd never thought of the two of them completely as a couple, and to consider it now made her blush. In fact, she'd never thought about _anyone_ that way before. She'd simply never considered it. It was kind of odd, thinking that two of her closest friends were lovers. _I guess that just shows how young I really am._

They began with a waltz, as that would most likely start the evening. Celes gave her a pair of high-heeled shoes to practice in; Terra groaned inwardly but accepted. Gradually, she was getting the hang of wearing them. Locke danced as her partner while Celes looked on, giving tips and instructions, and sometimes even humming the bars of the music to keep them on step. It wasn't as bad as Terra had feared. She was even enjoying Locke's help—though at first his hand on her waist made her feel slightly self-conscious, it was also reassuring. She'd never danced with a man before, but was quickly realizing why women enjoyed it so much.

"See, you're doing fine," Celes remarked off to the side. "It's not so hard. Want to try something harder?"

"Yes, please." Terra beamed at her two instructors. "Thank you both so much for helping."

Locke chuckled. "Stop that—we're your friends. Now, come one." He took her hand and spun her around, and she laughed dizzily. "Just a few more, and you'll be all set for tonight." 

That afternoon Terra made another trip find Setzer. He was at his ship, as she'd expected, ordering his workers around as they polished and furnished. "Ah, I see you've come for another dress," he remarked as she approached. "I thought you'd show up, so I set out something special. Not exactly royalty, but as close as a rustler like me can get." He led to her to the back room, where laid over the arm of a sofa was a beautiful scarlet gown. 

"I thought it would look nice with your hair," he explained, smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Setzer, it's wonderful! Thank you so much." Terra hugged him gratefully and then quickly moved to the dress, examining it. It didn't look as poofy as her outfit from the night before, for which she was relieved. It would easier to move in for the dance. 

Setzer watched her ogle over the dress for a while, his expression becoming increasingly more thoughtful. "Terra," he said carefully, "do you think you'll be all right tonight?"

"Uh-huh. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…." He idly scratched at the scar on his right cheek. A few long moments stretched as he attempted to come up with a response.

Fortunately, Terra was finally able to comprehend his meaning. _I guess I'm pretty obvious,_ she thought glumly, noting the look on his face. _He knows. Everyone knows by now._ She shook herself. _No, they're wrong. It's just a silly little crush. Edgar and I are going to dance tonight as friends—I don't have anything to prove to Elyse or anyone._

"Setzer, I'm fine," she told him firmly, smiling. "Don't worry about me—I plan on enjoying myself tonight."

Setzer sighed with relief in that he didn't have to explain his concerns. She found it oddly amusing that he would be so reluctant in broaching the subject—he always seemed so open about everything else. "Good. I'm glad to hear it. Now, you'd better get going if you want to make the banquet in time."

"Yes, you're right." Terra gave him one final grin before gathering up the dress and heading for the door. "Thanks, Setzer. I'll see you tonight."

Elyse frowned thoughtfully to herself as she was led up the twisting stone staircase. The fingers of her left hand traced the lines in the wall as they went, ready to catch herself should she lose her footing. Just ahead of her—holding her other hand—Edgar was grinning like an excited child. "You must be taking me somewhere special to be this eager," she remarked, glancing about.

"It is special," he replied matter-of-factly. "You'll see."

She hmphed in good humor, smiling at his turned back. _He certainly isn't like any man I've known._ "I should be getting ready for the banquet. I've been preparing something special for you as well, you should know."

Edgar glanced at her over his shoulder, and his eyes sparked in anticipation. "All in good time, Madam."

"Ah, so that's how it is." A stream of bright sunlight filtered suddenly into the stairwell, and Elyse shielded her eyes. Still Edgar's hand tugged her forward. Squinting against the light they emerged on the top of the tower. She smiled as she tasted the fresh desert air—away from the still atmosphere of the stone palace. Eventually her sight adjusted to the brightness, and she was treated to a breathtaking view.

They were standing on the highest of Figaro's towers, located in the center so that one could see not only the entire castle, but also miles off into the distant rolling landscape. Elyse moved to the edge and absorbed all she could. Though Figaro was a simple palace, with walls and archways built for function rather than dazzling architecture, from her vantage point she was able to admire its modest elegance. The desert looked as if it stretched on forever—as perfect and endless as the ocean near her homeland. 

"Edgar, this is beautiful," she said, moving around the tower's edge so that she could see everything. "I didn't know you were hiding a spectacle like this."

"I don't bring many people up here," Edgar admitted, leaning against the northern stone rail as he watched her circle. "And since it's connected directly to my throne room, no one is allowed entrance without me. Do you like it?"

"It's marvelous." Elyse moved to his side, her admiration showing in her face. But when she looked into Edgar's face she was treated to an expression she hadn't expected: something she rarely saw at all. He was hopeful and nervous and rueful all at once, as if bearing the face of a young boy and an old man at the same time. She folded her arms on the stone and stared out at the desert. _Don't let him_, she told herself, keeping her chin firm. _Don't let him pull you in, like the last one._ "Do you come here often?"

He shrugged, though he looked pleased by her approval. "Sometimes. To look at the sunset." He indicated the fading day on their left. "It always looks more beautiful from up here. I like to keep it to myself—selfish of me, maybe, but…." He trailed off, and caught her gaze. "I wanted to bring you up here." He laughed. "I know we haven't known each other long, but last night was more fun than I've had in a long time."

"I know—the same for me." She chuckled and shook her head. "I should apologize for making you dance the Illdred with me. I hadn't done it in a long time, and you looked like someone who would know the steps. I couldn't resist. I don't know if Sir Preris was ready for it, though," she added with a smirk.

Edgar laughed. "You might be right. The poor man could barely walk this morning."

Elyse moved a strand of hair from her eyes and turned her gaze once more to the horizon. _This man…how did he grow up so innocent? I didn't think he'd be so…honest._ "There's something you should know," she said abruptly, glancing back at him coyly. "About why I was chosen to represent Albrook."

The King's eyebrow rose suggestively. "If you're going to say it's because they were hoping to influence my benefits towards your region, I already know."

She returned his expression curiously. "Oh, do you?"

"No offense to you, Madam, but it was fairly obvious," he replied easily. "I was in Albrook not more than a year ago, after all, and met their governing ministers and ambassadors. I don't recall ever hearing of you."

"I was in the country." Elyse pursed her lips, hoping he wouldn't continue the subject. "In any case, I hope you don't think less of me because of it. I really am quite fond of you."

Edgar blinked, and smiled almost meekly. _Charming._ "The feeling is mutual, Madam, I assure you."

They stayed up on the tower for a while, chatting idly about the delegations, teasing each other over their dance skills the evening before. _He really is charming,_ Elyse thought, twisting one of her curls around her fingers. _He's just…been trying too hard, I think. He must have been lonely._ When a lull formed in the conversation she took a chance and asked, "So, how long _has_ it been since you brought someone up here?"

His gaze escaped her—she noticed immediately, as it had been on her during the entire exchange. "Um…eight years," he answered after a brief pause. "Almost nine."

"Almost nine…?" Elyse also turned away, shaking her head. _I shouldn't have said anything._ "Edgar, I'm sorry."

"What?" He faced her squarely. "What have you to be sorry about? It's just…I don't come up here as much anymore."

__

Why do men think we can't see? She smiled grimly at the pasted expression on his face. "When was the last time you danced the Illdred?" she pressed. He was growing more uncomfortable, and she softened, waiting patiently for his response.

Edgar frowned, having realized what she was getting at. "Why are you asking if you already know?" he asked lightly.

Elyse blinked slowly. "Do I remind you of her?"

He didn't react to that as she thought he might. He only returned her pleasant stare, calmly and with the same mildly thoughtful frown. He almost looked…sure of himself, and that, strangely, unnerved her. He should have had doubts. He should have wondered. But after only a short silence he answered, "No, Elyse. I'm not mistaking you for someone else."

Elyse continued to look at him—really look at him, genuinely confused by his security. "You…must have loved her," she said, and was angry with herself for not being able to speak with the same maturity. "Were you together long?"

"Longer than the others." The king smiled at her in an all-knowing kind of way. "We were careless children, and I needed her at the time. I was…irresolute." He chuckled with a bit of rueful nostalgia. "I'm sorry. I didn't bring you here to reminisce."

"It's all right. I asked." _He loved her, and she left him. He hasn't danced that dance since then…hasn't been here with another woman…_. Her mouth suddenly tasted dry, and she glanced away, hoping he wouldn't notice her sudden discomfort. Her gaze fell upon his hand, resting on the stone guardrail. Hesitantly she reached out, touching the richly toned skin of his fingers. She could feel his eyes on her heavily. "Thank you, for telling me," she said quietly. "We don't even know each other, and you've been kind to me." A smile, not devoid of her own deep memories, worked its way into her ruby lips. "Somehow I feel that I could spend my entire life getting to know you better."

Edgar straightened a bit, watching her hand on his with suddenly clear eyes. "You're not…mistaking me for someone else, are you?"

"No," Elyse replied quickly. "No, I'm not. But…my scars haven't had as much time to heal, Edgar." She took a deep breath and lifted her head. "Let's be careful with each other."

He nodded, slowly, still fixing her with those focused sapphire orbs. _He really is charming_, she thought, touching his face. And as the long since forgotten sun quietly slipped beneath the desert horizon, the pair shared a simple kiss among its lengthening shadows.

To Next Chapter

Return


End file.
